The Love of Fighting and Fighters
by XxAngelWithWingsxX
Summary: Maximum Ride: a black belt with a quick temper and an even quicker tongue. Fang Riley: a street fighter nicknamed Shadow, and known for his deadly silence. Put them together and you have one heck of a story. FAX. No wings. Continued by me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peepz, this just popped into my head so yea, be jellin!!! Lol jk anyways-

DISCLAIMER: me no owny MR or anything else (except for this plotline)!! It all goes 2 James Patterson

Have fun!!!

* * *

MPOV

Left, right, hook, uppercut.

Left, right, hook, uppercut, knee.

Left, right, hook, uppercut, knee, and palm.

Repeat.

The same chant rang out in my mind, repeatedly, as I executed the said blows on BOB (Body Opponent Bag, is what the company said it stood for) with scary precision. I felt a few stares follow my movements as I began to increase my already quick pace. Somewhere to my left, I heard voices whispering quite soundly about me. How did I know it was about me? Maybe it was that obnoxiously loud voice that whispered "Dude, that chick can punch. Plus, she's hot." Or maybe it was the other sexist pig that whispered in reply, "Yeah, look at her ass, dude, it's totally firm. I'd like to tap that."

That, my dear friends, is what knocked me off the edge. I came to the gym to relax and relieve some anger and stress and then I find some pigs checking me out. There's not even that much to look at. I'm just a normal girl, brown eyes and blonde-streaked brown hair, wearing a baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts, nothing interesting or amazing.

Therefore, I did what any other girl that has an anger management problem would do in this situation and I stopped my exercise to turn and face those arrogant jerks. I must admit, they were cute, all five of them. They all looked to be about my age, except for one of the boys. The two sexist pigs were off to one side of the group with their heads bent close together, while the other three looked at them with what might be categorized as disgust. I silenced their mindless chatter with my signature Glare-Of-Death, or God as Nudge and Angel like to call it.

The other three boys from the group were what actually caught my attention. One had strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes while the other one had midnight black hair with dark, dark, dark brown eyes. The younger boy was standing beside them, looking as though this was the last place he wanted to be at: a gym with four boys that completely ignored him. He looked to be about three years younger than the others, with blonde hair and pretty, blue eyes. He instantly reminded me of Angel.

Anyway, I stalked right up to two pigs and smiled as sweetly as I could. They nervously returned my smile.

"Hello, boys," I called in my sweetest voice, "my name is Don't-Fucking-Check-Me-Out-Our-I'll-Bash-Your-Brains-Out-Of-Your-Skull, what's yours?" The two boys blanched and started to laugh nervously, slowly inching towards the door. "How 'bout this? I'll give you ten seconds to get the hell away from me before I kick your asses into next year. How does that sound? Ready? Ten…" I never made it past ten because they were already running out the door like the pansies they were.

I heard laughter burst out from behind me and I whirled, planning to teach whoever was laughing at me a lesson, but instead I saw two of the boys from earlier- the two blondes- laughing their butts off and the dark haired one simply smiling.

When they finally contained their giggles enough to have a decent discussion, the older blonde came up and clapped me on the shoulders.

"Dude, that was hilarious! Did you see their faces? Well- I didn't, but Gazzy did and he described it to me and from what I heard, it was hilarious. I'm Iggy by the way. The tall, dark, mysterious one over there is Fang- we are both seventeen- and Gazzy is the fourteen year old," – So I did guess the ages right, score: 1, Max- "What's your name? I hope it isn't really Don't-Fucking-Check-Me-Out-Our-I'll-Bash-Your-Brains-Out-Of-Your-Skull because that would suck to have to write that down every time you write your name." ranted Iggy.

Despite the fact that "Iggy" is a hyperactive stranger that could possibly be on crack, I had to laugh at his horrible attempt at a joke. I smiled at him, but his face had the same excited look, no returning smile for me.

I was about to go and tell "Iggy" off for being rude when the younger boy- Gazzy- explained simply, "He's blind."

Sympathy instantly washed over me. I was about to say something when Iggy suddenly called out, "Damn it, when Gazzy explains that I'm blind, it usually that means I missed something that somebody else did. What'd I miss?"

I laughed at his annoyance. "I smiled." I explained as I tried to contain my own giggles. "And my name is Max. Maximum Ride."

"That's such a cool name!" Gazzy called as he smiled up at me, revealing two rows of perfectly straightened teeth. Iggy agreed to that comment and the two instantly began to go on about what they would like to change their names to.

Meaning, that left me and the mysterious Fang to make small talk.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before I smiled up at him to find him staring down at me intently. Talk about weird.

"So…" I began, looking down at the floor. What the crap? Since when did the bold, kick-ass Maximum Ride get nervous? I shook my head and gazed up at Fang once again, confidence returning. "How'd you get the name Fang? Is it your actual birth name? Or is it just something that your friends call you 'cause you're a vampire? Do you vwant to dwink mah blood?" I laughed at my own attempt to make a crappy joke. I'm no better than Iggy, I guess and apparently, he was thinking the same thing too, because he smiled as well.

"No," Fang answered in a deep, clear voice. It was my first time ever hearing him talk, and I instantly fell in love with his voice. So calm and relaxing. "My real name is Nick, but Fang is manlier. Nick is a name for wimps, like Nick Jonas and Nick Lachey." I laughed at his comparison and the rest of our conversation was, basically, the normal "getting to know you" questionnaire. Like "What's your favorite color/hobbies/sports/music/etc.?"

I learned that he does karate, his favorite color's black (judging by his outfit, it was pretty obvious), he likes rock and metal music, he goes to school at North Ridge High (which was about fifteen minutes from my school), and he likes to blog on his computer (he's a "webmaster").

When the time came that I had to go, I was able to get their cell phone numbers before leaving. We planned to meet up again tonight to go out to dinner. Eight o'clock at this cheap Italian restaurant that I know. I was also going to bring Nudge and Angel along with me so that they could meet the boys.

I couldn't wait. I was actually excited about talking to Fang again… and the other guys! I can't forget about them as well.

* * *

Review, review review!!! ………………………… please? Gold star for anyone who does!! What do you think of it? Good? Bad? Nothing? Next chappy's in Fangy's POV!!!! …………. If there IS, another chappie but u decide!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey HEY hey! Wazzup? The next chappie is up, datz watz up! Thanx 2 all u peepz who reviewed! Luv u all! And 4 u people that didn't and just read this then went on 2 the next 1… die! Lol jk jk**

**DISCLAIMER: me no owny anything! This goes 4 the rest of the story 2 so that I don't have 2 keep writing it! :)**

**Anyway, ENJOY~!**

**FPOV**

"Fang! Get your ass down here. Your friends are waiting for you, you douche bag." I groaned and rolled onto my back, just staring at the ceiling until I fully woke up. Isn't that a lovely way to be woken up on a Saturday morning? With your mother screaming at you to get ready? "Hey, shit hole, hurry the fuck up! I have to go meet Dave in an hour."

Dave. He is my mom's current boyfriend and just happens to be my manager.

For those of you who are wondering, I'm a fighter. Street fighter to be exact. It's actually a really simple job. Beat a few people up, get the cash, and go home with a full pocket and an even fuller ego. Nothing to it. I even have my own streetname: Shadow. Not only because of my entirely black ensemble, but because I can sometimes blend in with my surroundings and sneak up on an opponent while they aren't prepared.

Anyway, after my first victory, Dave and my mom hooked up. Don't get me wrong, Dave's cool guy and all, he just gets drunk a lot and gets a lot of women pregnant.

That's how I was born, by the way. Mom got pregnant with me in high school and Dad ditched her for a prettier girl. End of story.

Mom's hated me ever since she found out about her "mistake". That's all I am to her. A mistake.

And that's also why I fight- to get cash to save up for a one-way ticket out of this dump. I would stop fighting and try to get a decent job- maybe as a doctor. Oh, the irony.

In spite of myself, I chuckled lightly and got up. Throwing on a random t-shirt and basketball shorts, I left my room at a comfortable pace. It took five seconds for me to reach the kitchen, where the gang probably was. Yes, my house is that small. As I entered the tiny kitchen, I was greeted with a chorus of hellos. Not one of them came from my own mother.

Iggy was the first one to actually say something.

"Hey, dude, are you ready or do you still need to eat?" he asked, looking directly at me even though he's blind. Don't ask me how he does it- it's magic.

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's go." I said, as I yanked on my tennis shoes. I didn't want to admit that there probably wasn't any food _to_ eat.

Alex and Blake shrugged and left for the car immediately, those assholes. Iggy and Gazzy were the ones that actually looked uneasy about my refusal. They were the ones that actually cared about my well-being, unlike Blake and Alex. Thankfully, they said nothing about my eating habits and waited for me to leave, which I did without so much as a glance at my mother.

When we were settled in Blake's car, Blake hit the gas and sped off to the gym. Iggy, Gazzy and I had no idea what was in store for us when we reached our destination.

When we arrived at the gym, it was as crowded as usual, but I noticed a smaller crowd gathering in one of the corners. Curious, I walked over there with the gang at my heels.

The sight there was astonishing.

It was a girl, probably about my age, beating up on BOB. The scary thing: she was absolutely gorgeous. Her long, brown hair (that had blonde streaks in it) was up in a high ponytail. Her t-shirt was sweaty. Her basketball shorts were dirty. Her shoes were older than mine. And yet she made the entire outfit look like Gucci- or whatever other designer you can think of. The point was she looked amazing.

I didn't get a great view of her face but I got brief flashes every now and then and let me tell you- wow.

The even scarier thing about the scene: her technique- her form- her fluidity was perfect. She _danced_ from technique to technique was an impossible grace. I could barely even make out the pattern.

Finally, Alex had to ruin the moment by saying, "Dude, that chick can _punch_. Plus, she's hot."

I wanted to whack him over the head for being such an idiot. That is not how you talk about a woman, even if said woman could kick any guy's butt. "Hot" isn't even the right word to describe her. It should be something along the lines of beautiful, pretty, amazing, perfect, etc. but never "hot".

Then Blake had to make the situation worse by adding, "Yeah, look at her ass, dude, it's totally firm. I'd like to tap _that_."

That made her abruptly stop her exercise.

She turned around and _glared_ at Alex and Blake. Her beautiful brown eyes flickered to Iggy, Gazzy and I for a few seconds before she slowly made her way over to Blake and Alex, eyes trained on them like a hawk. She was going to murder them. Slowly and painfully murder them.

Subconsciously, I backed away a bit. Her deep brown eyes relayed all the hate and resentment she felt towards Blake, but I was too busy staring at her to notice much other than that.

She stopped about a foot away from them and smiled. It looked as though it was meant to be an innocent smile, but, for some reason, I interpreted it as a malicious grin. For the first time in my life, a woman looked intimidating.

"Hello, boys," she purred sweetly. Her voice was warm and welcoming, but I caught an undertone of anger in it, making it sound imperfect, compared to what it should sound like. "My name is Don't-Fucking-Check-Me-Out-Our-I'll-Bash-Your-Brains-Out-Of-Your-Skull, what's yours?" Her voice grew low and threatening, but I couldn't help smiling. For some odd reason, she's adorable when she's angry. Alex and Blake swallowed and laughed nervously. Weenies. The girl wasn't through with them though. She continued in that scarily pretty voice, "How 'bout this? I'll give you ten seconds to get the hell away from me before I kick your asses into next year. How does that sound? Ready? Ten…" They were out the door by ten and I didn't expect them to return any time soon.

I smiled, and Iggy and Gazzy began to crack up. Probably at the hilarity of watching two, buff, basketball players running from a female. The mysterious girl, however, didn't find it as funny as we did and she turned around quickly, glaring at us. After a moment's recognition, her glare softened and she looked less threatening and more like a woman. It took Iggy and Gazzy awhile to calm down from their giggles, but, finally, they managed it.

Iggy bravely walked up to the girl and clapped her on the shoulder. "Dude, that was hilarious," he began, sucking in a deep breath. Uh-oh, he's going to rant. I mentally covered my ears. "Did you see their faces? Well- I didn't, but Gazzy did and he described it to me and from what I heard, it was hilarious. I'm Iggy by the way. The tall, dark, mysterious one over there is Fang" –tall, dark, and mysterious? - "We are both seventeen- and Gazzy is the fourteen year old. What's your name? I hope it isn't really Don't-Fucking-Check-Me-Out-Our-I'll-Bash-Your-Brains-Out-Of-Your-Skull because that would suck to have to write that down every time you write your name."

Wow, it actually wasn't _that_ long. Gold star for the Igster.

To my surprise, she laughed at Iggy's horrible joke.

Her laugh was amazing. It wasn't some wimpy, girly giggle, it was a full-blown laugh, but not in an obnoxious way. It was perfect. Just like her- whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone. Where did that come from? I'll have to look into that later.

Anyway, she smiled right at Iggy but it was replaced with a scowl (which looked adorable on her) when Iggy didn't smile back. She must not have realized that Iggy is blind.

Gazzy took the liberty of explaining to her in detail about Iggy's birth defect. "He's blind." Good job, Gazzy. Gold star for you, too.

The scowl was replaced with a thoughtful expression, maybe even a sympathetic one after hearing this. Iggy ruined the moment by suddenly exclaiming, "Damn it, when Gazzy explains that I'm blind, it usually that means I missed something that somebody else did. What'd I miss?" I, inwardly, smiled at his annoyance while the girl laughed.

"I smiled," the girl explained with another smile touching her features. "And my name is Max. Maximum Ride."

Max.

It fit her perfectly. Not too girly and not too boy-ish. Plus, Maximum is an amazing name all together. Nobody else probably has that name except for her. She's- _It's_ one of a kind.

Gazzy expressed my likeness of the name by calling out, "That's such a cool name!" He smiled at her then started a serious discussion with Iggy about what names they would like to have.

Skillfully leaving me to entertain Max. I just barely caught Iggy's wink as he debated with Gazzy.

A silence soon began to form over Max and me but it was a comfortable one. During that short timeframe, I took it upon myself to study her features. Wow, that's kind of stalker-ish. She began to look down then suddenly snapped her head up to meet my eyes steadily. Very brave.

"So…" she began, "How'd you get the name Fang? Is it your actual birth name? Or is it just something that your friends call you 'cause you're a vampire? Do you vwant to suck mah blood?" She instantly laugh at her own joke. She pulled an Iggy. But, for some reason, I got the feeling that she was laughing at the crappiness of the joke. Not the joke itself.

Maybe, she's not afraid to make fun of herself.

The realization made me smile.

"No," I answered, "My real name is Nick, but Fang is manlier. Nick is a name for wimps, like Nick Jonas and Nick Lachey." Wow, the words are just coming out. _So_ un-Fang-like. I don't even know who Nick Lachey _is_- I've just heard the name before. Kind of creepy.

Anyway, the rest of our time together was just getting to know you stuff. Her favorite color is dark blue (which goes perfectly with black), not the wimpy, baby blue. She loves fighting (no brain-er). She likes any kind of music, except for country (note to self: buy her a country CD for her birthday). She goes to school at West Brook High School (about fifteen minutes from North Ridge). She's a junior (like Iggy and me). And she likes to hang out with her two friends, Nudge and Angel, whom we are going to meet tonight at dinner.

When she was asking _me_ questions, however, she asked if I had any hobbies or sports that I liked. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to chase her off with the truth. So I did the most logical thing: I lied. I told her I took karate. Which is technically true, right?

Anyway, as soon as she left, the longing to see her welled up inside me. Weird.

Iggy finally broke the silence that settled over us by suddenly skipping in circles and yelling, "Fangy's got a girlfriend! Fangy's got a girlfriend!" Repeatedly. Loudly.

I quickly ended his fun with a punch to the gut. He double-over and began to complain about how he was blind and punching him wasn't fair, but I tuned him out instantly. The only thing I could think about right then was Max.

Max, Max, Max.

Is this normal? For guy to constantly think about someone- a girl- he just met?

If it is, then the male population is very hormonal.

**Yay! Finished! 8 whole pages (double spaced) Wat do u think? Likey? No likey? Review! I like Fang's POV, itz fun! Don't b surprised if his chappies r longer dan Maxie's! d:) Peace out, homies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! Thanx 4 all the peepz that reviewed! I'm soooo glad u liked it! here's Fangy's POV! I'll probably b doing this story mostly in his POV cuz itz fun! even tho his mother sux! I would h8 2 have a mom like dat! anyway the next chappie is up! Itz 9 WHOLE PAGES! Wow-zers!**

**FPOV**

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes 'till Iggy gets here.

Ten minutes 'till I get to leave and see Max again.

Shit- that's not enough time! I looked at myself again in the mirror (you can never check too many times) to make sure that I didn't miss anything that could potentially embarrass me when I talk to Max.

I went though the list of things I needed to impress Max and her friends.

_**Fang's List of Things Needed to Impress Max and Her Friends**_

_**Semi-nice, black shirt? **__Check__**.**_

_**Black, faded jeans? **__Check__**.**_

_**Black shoes? **__Check__**.**_

_**Hair purposely messed-up? **__Check__**.**_

_**Smelling fresh? **__Che- wait, never mind._

Damn! Where did I put that cologne? I dashed around the room trying to find the stupid bottle. Do you want to know where I found it? Underneath my bed. Don't ask how it got there.

I sprayed one click on my torso then smelt myself to make sure it worked. It thankfully did. I smirked in satisfaction and set it down on my dresser. I gazed at myself in the mirror, _again_. For the girls that are reading this: yes, boys actually do worry about how they look- they are just really, really, good at hiding it, trust me. I've been standing in front of this mirror for about thirty minutes trying to find the perfect outfit for Max. _And her friends_, I added quickly.

"Shit face! Your friends are here," called my mom, distracting me.

"Coming!" I called back. I grabbed my autumn jacket on the way out.

I reached the kitchen to find Iggy and Gazzy, who were looking semi-nice for Max and her friends, leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Princess, are you finally ready to grace us with your presence?" Iggy called, looking in my general direction before smiling evilly.

Gazzy mirrored his greeting, in a slight variation, then, added at the end "So are you ready to meet your girlfriend's friends?" His eyebrows furrowed when he said that last part (it did sound pretty funny) then he shrugged and laughed it off, too caught up in his crappy joke/teasing to really care about how weird it sounded.

Is it just me or is everyone pulling an Iggy now a days?

I groaned and covered my face with my hand in embarrassment and mortification. "So, Iggy's finally gotten to him?" I asked no one in particular. "Just great. For the last time, she's not my girlfriend. Just a friend that… happens to be a girl." I finished lamely.

"Just a friend that… happens to be the only "girl friend" you have." Gazzy countered, mocking me.

Yes, you read that right. I have no friends that are girls.

Go ahead. Laugh.

It's only because most them are afraid of me… and my reputation.

It all started in freshman year. This one girl- Brigid Dwyer, who was very popular- took an interest in me and became my first friend. I had been home-schooled before then and it was my first year in a public school, so you could guess how nervous I was back then. She was a nice girl, underneath all the make-up and biting words. She could be a little bossy at times but I was cool with it. After awhile, she introduced me to some her other friends, including Iggy, Gazzy (her friend's younger brother), Alex and Blake, while bragging about being my "BFF".

The Incident occurred a few months into the school year. All I remember is that she said something truly nasty about this one girl- a not-so-popular girl- and I got angry. I punched her right in the face. I think I broke her nose when I did, and blood came gushing out. Of course, I got suspended, and when I came back, the rumors had already spread beyond my control.

And guess who started them all: Brigid, big shocker there.

And every rumor I heard was different: I beat her, I punched her then raped her, I punched her senseless, and so on. Not one of them ever mentioned what she did to start it. Most of them began with "She was just minding her own business, then, out of the blue, he…" So that basically trashed my high school career. Only Iggy and Gazzy remained my friends after that. Alex and Blake merely hung out with me because they wanted to appear tough, hanging out with the "Bad Boy" of the school.

Since then, I've learned to control my temper and my fists and now I never lose my cool in a fight.

"Yoo-hoo," Iggy called, breaking in on my nostalgic thoughts. He was standing right in front of me, waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Fang."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts then smartly replied, "Wha-?"

"You kinda zoned out into La-La-Land." Gazzy explained. "You alright, man? You look kinda sad." He stood beside Iggy with worry written all over his face.

My mom had already left for the TV, so it was just us in the kitchen.

"Yeah," I replied, sounding more at ease than I felt, "I'm fine. Let's go." I didn't wait for their reply and left the kitchen. When I reached Iggy's black F-150, I leaned against it and waited for them to join me. As if on cue, the front door swung open, and Iggy and Gazzy scrambled through it, calling a goodbye to my mother as they left. They rushed over to the car and Iggy unlocked it. He climbed into the driver's seat, I got shotgun, and Gazzy got the back.

The ride to the restaurant was silent.

Until Gazzy let one rip. And let me tell you, it was a big one. For those people who have never been in an enclosed space with Gazzy when he "lets it all out", you had better count your blessings that it has never happened to you and pray that it never, ever does. We had to roll down all of the windows and open the one in the back to let out the smell and even then, it still smelt like rotten eggs and cow manure.

The only upside was that Gazzy's "gift" eliminated the tension between us. So when we entered the restaurant, we were in high spirits.

I looked around the small, cozy restaurant to find Max watching us from a booth in a corner, and two unfamiliar girls sitting beside her. The two unfamiliar girls began to giggle at her expression (which looked to be an open-mouthed staring). One was African American, and the other was a young girl that had blond curls and blue eyes- a smaller, more feminine version of Gazzy. I merely glanced at them before I returned my gaze to Max.

Max, who was wearing a girly skirt, a girly top, girly make-up and had a girly hairstyle.

Max, who looked girly.

And, truthfully, it kind of scared me- the amount of girly radiating from her.

Yes, she looked stunning in her dark blue, form-fitting shirt and jean skirt, but it didn't have the same effect that the t-shirt and basketball shorts had. This new change gave off a fake, preppy vibe around her, and Max was the opposite of that, being tomboy-ish and all. In real life, she was fun and exciting- and a great person. Not a Malibu Barbie that belonged with a Malibu Ken (who was most certainly _not _me) while sipping a pina colada (a virgin one, for all the nitpicking, "wait until you're 21 years-old" people out there) by some fake California beach.

This girly Max wasn't fighter that I met and grew to know.

What if she always dresses like this? A small, annoying part of me asked. Like a total frou-frou airhead?

I tried to hide my disappointment as best I could, but I think Max caught on because when she thought I wasn't looking, she kept sneaking glances at me as she introduced her friends, Nudge (the African American) and Angel (the little girl).

I quickly introduced Iggy and Gazzy before I seated myself at one end of the booth, slowly sinking into a silent depression.

Max slid in easily beside me. I said nothing about the seating arrangement and tried to ignore the- the sense of bliss that welled up inside of me at her choosing to sit next to me. I watched as she started up a conversation with Nudge. Iggy joined shortly thereafter and began to debate with Nudge about some odd thing. Max subtly exited the conversation.

Angel and Gazzy had started talking on their own, without any help, and looked to be holding up nicely.

That left Max and I to make small talk.

She turned her chocolate brown eyes to me and watched me expectantly. I couldn't help but marvel at the depth of her eyes.

"Hi," I started lamely.

"Hey."

An awkward silence settled over us.

Finally, she sighed and averted her eyes to the table. Out of the blue, she commented, "You do know that Nudge made me wear this outfit, right?" taking me by surprise. She kept her eyes firmly glued to the faux wood pattern.

I nearly sighed with relief when I heard it.

"No, actually, I didn't." I admitted. For some reason, I couldn't lie to her. "I thought you went girly on me." The statement left my mouth before I thought about it. I instantly regretted it when a hurt look plastered itself on her face.

She leaned back as if slapped. "Are you saying that I'm not girly?" she asked in a level voice. I heard the sadness and despair in her voice and her eyes drooped slightly.

I rushed to reply. "N-No I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you're just so tough and amazing that- that the title "girly" just didn't seem to fit! I'm _so_ sorry if I offended you! I-" The words kept rushing out in some unintelligible fashion. Even I didn't fully comprehend what I was saying, but, somehow, Max did because she flashed me a bright smile then placed her hand on top of mine, silencing me.

"It's alright, Fang. I forgive you." She laughed as she said it, as though it was something funny, but I still saw some hurt in her eyes, deep down. "I never would have pinned you as someone who worries about another person's feelings." she commented after awhile and I felt a small smile worm its way onto my face.

"Most people don't." I agreed, and it was true. Most people took me as some heartless fighter that would hurt a child if I felt like it (which I wouldn't). Only Iggy and Gazzy see through the rumors and know my true self.

"So," she began, searching for something to talk about, "what's it like being a webmaster? I remember you briefly telling me about it earlier."

Good choice, I told her silently and began to go into as much detail as I could about how much fun it was.

About halfway into my explanation, however, I was interrupted by a waiter coming to take our orders. The boy looked to be only a few years older than I was and maybe twice as handsome. He kept stealing glances at Max and her girly-ness when he thought no one was looking. I instinctively felt my jaw muscles tighten as his lustful gazes seemed remain more and more on her chest and less on her face.

Being a male, I knew exactly what was going on in his perverted, dimwitted mind and that made me even angrier. No man should think about a woman that way, as if she were a toy. Especially, if that woman was Max and I was anywhere near the person who was thinking such nasty things about her. Great, I'm already protective of her and I just met her today. That's usually not a good sign.

I gave the waiter, who said his name was _Tom _(what a lame-ass name, _Tom_), a death glare, then completely ignored him as he asked the table what they would like to drink. I growled "Coke" when it was my turn then went back to glaring at the table.

Max placed a comforting hand on my arm then smiled that frightening smile I saw earlier (though directed to Alex and Blake) before calling, "Tom?" He whipped his head towards her like a dog whose name had been called. "Do me a big favor and stop staring at my chest. I'm not some oblivious bimbo who'll be your next target, got it? Or do you need me to convince you with my fists?" She flashed another vicious smile before turning to me and continuing our conversation. I nearly risked a glance to see his reaction and maybe rub my victory in his face, but decided against it.

I heard Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel laughing at the scene but I didn't pay much attention to them.

Max was amazing in every possible way. Did anyone else notice that?

Suddenly, my phone rang and the song Two Weeks by All That Remains blasted around the table. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw Dave's name flashing on the screen. I felt my blood run cold and all conversation at the table stopped. Iggy and Gazzy knew that when my phone rang, it was usually Dave. And when it's Dave, it's a fight that needs to be fought.

I answered the phone and Dave deep voice confirmed my suspicions. "Hey, Fang- you need to get down here. Viper wants a rematch." I groaned and shot a pleading glance at Gazzy, who whispered the situation to Iggy. Iggy nodded to Gazzy then shrugged in my general direction. He couldn't get me out of this.

I guess, I'm on my own. "Dave-" I began in a pleading voice.

"No. You have to come or your rep is trashed. For good." Dave's commanding voice was firm as he said this and I knew I had no choice.

What was more important? The fight or Max?

It was the hardest decision to make but I reached the conclusion that I believed would be worth it in the long run.

I chose to fight.

**Ok I know some of u guys r wanting 2 kill me right now but I promise you, THERE WILL B FAX! ... eventually. But I have 2 show how Fangy's interests change over time! He's not completely in luv with her yet but he's pretty close! d;) Review review review review review review review review! luv y'all! Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! I'm baaaaaaack! Long time no read! Thanx 2 all the peepz who've reviewed! U make me want 2 continue the story! I luv u ALL! Anyway, I think most of the time it'll b in Fang's POV so don't b surprised! I'm soooo sorry that I messed up that last chappie! Itz nice 2 kno I have mah own little squad of editors!**

**FPOV**

I slid easily out of the booth, not sparing a word or a glance at Max, for fear of changing my decision. Iggy tossed his keys to me wordlessly and I caught them over my shoulder. I probably would have bragged about how cool that looked if I wasn't so depressed about leaving Max and the group. But a fighter has to do, what a fighter has to do, and this fighter has to go beat up Viper. I winced at the memory of watching the buff gangster fall to the ground unconscious, with blood flowing from his mouth and nose and staining the sidewalk. It was one of the more bloodier fights of my career.

"You'd better come back and pick us up or I will murder you!" Iggy yelled to me, attempting to lighten the mood.

I raised my hand in a silent wave, not trusting my voice box at the moment. If I talk now, I might say something that would make me want to stay.

Damn you, Viper.

Damn you, too, Dave.

I continued to curse the two men that ruined my night as I unlocked Iggy's car and hopped in. Upon turning on the car, I flipped on the radio and cranked the music up, not caring what was playing.

Until I realized it was Taylor Swift's "Love Story" playing.

I nearly hurled right then and there, all over Iggy's brand new car. I hurried to change the radio station only to find it was a CD. Iggy has a fucking CD with Taylor Swift on it!

I paused.

_Is Iggy… gay? I sure hope not! Though, if he is, I wonder if I could blackmail him into letting me "borrow" his car…_

For those of you that are wondering why Iggy even _owns_ a car, Iggy has super fast reflexes and Gazzy has perfect eyesight- that should explain it perfectly. When you put the two together in a car, perfect reflexes and perfect eyesight, you get the perfect driving team. They got a combined driver's license (I don't really know if that's possible but whatever) after they passed the test. So now, Iggy is allowed to drive along public roads without getting pulled over by the cops as long as Gazzy's in the car. Isn't that just dandy for them?

I rolled my eyes and turned on the radio. New Divide by Linkin Park began to play and I left the radio station at that song. Doesn't it bug you when you find a song that nobody knows about, and after awhile, someone else finds it and claims that they found it first? I sure as hell bugs me. Anyway, I made my way along the deserted street towards downtown, where Dave and _Viper_ were waiting for me.

After fifteen minutes of speedy driving, I pulled into an abandoned warehouse. Cars littered the outside and strobe lights blared through the windows on the inside, nearly blinding me to be like Iggy. I parked Iggy's car as close to the entrance as I could and locked it after I left. As soon as I entered, cheers rose up from the giant crowd and all of them screamed one name: Shadow.

I nodded to the crowd, gently pushed away girls that threw themselves towards me, and ignored the people that wanted me to sign some odd place on their body. Slowly but surely, I made my way to the mat that was set up in the center of the room, where Dave stood waiting with my leather gloves.

The glare I gave Dave was threatening.

The glare I gave Viper- who was on the opposite side of the ring- was murderous.

People chanted my name as I pulled on my gloves and worked them in, flexing my fingers. They didn't seem care that someone was going to get hurt; they just wanted to see a good fight. But I was in no mood to grant their wishes and planned to make this battle quick and easy. Like it should be.

I began to warm up by jumping up and down and stretching.

I saw some drunken man stumble his way onto the mat and call for attention, which no one gave. He ignored the crowd and didn't bother with introductions like some of the other referees did. He just said "Ready? Go!" then dove off of the mat to let us fight.

Viper was the first to attack, swinging widely with a haymaker punch (which I countered with a block and a punch to the gut). He doubled-over from the powerful blow then recovered and attempted to punch me again. This time, I kicked him before he was close to get me.

Above the roar of the crowd, his yelling reach my ears even though it did nothing but waste his breath. "Come on, you little fucker. Fight like a real man!" and other similar phrases. I ignored him and lunged quickly, catching him off guard. I punched him in multiple different places and nearly laughed when he attempted to block each one. Key word: _attempted_. Finally, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and he went down like a fat kid tripping over his own feet. I was about to execute the finishing blow that would determine the victor when I sensed someone behind me.

I spun, prepared to take out whoever thought they could sneak up on me, and was greeted by a flash of pain in my right arm. Dangerously close to one of my tendons.

. Behind me was one of Viper's cronies clutching a bloody knife. He lunged at me again, this time aiming for my heart (which I blocked).

This fight was different from my spat with Viper. In this fight, I could actually lose.

With each attempt to kill me, the presence of the long, sharp knife became more and more dangerous. After each block I executed, I was that much closer to getting my arm cut off. I needed to disarm this man. Quickly.

Even in my defensive frenzy, I could register the crowd's outrage at someone trying to kill me and their glee at seeing another fight.

Jerks.

Suddenly, another figure burst from the crowd and called out "Fang!" in an incredibly familiar voice. Damn, Max, you idiot! I wanted to smack her upside the head for following me and then being stupid enough to join a knife fight, but I was occupied at the time by trying to block another attack. Max's grand entrance had distracted my attacker enough for me to snatch the knife out of his hand. By the sharp edge.

Let me tell you something, leather isn't that thick, so the blade cut through the glove like butter and bit into my skin, but I ignored the pain. Pain is simply a message to your brain telling you that you're hurt. I can delete the message if I want.

At least I disarmed the man.

Before I could do anything to stop her, Max lunged at the man like a tigress and brought him down with one, solid punch to the head. I swore vividly at her dangerous move then glared at her when she disentangled herself from the unconscious body. She returned my glare with one of her own.

There was a silence between us while the crowd went nuts.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" we demanded at the same time after a few moments of glaring. Creepy, but I was too angry to care about our random synchronization.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as I wrapped my hand with the cloth that Dave silently handed to me. At least he was smart enough to keep his big mouth shut at a time like this. he backed away and gave Max and I some privacy.

"Saving your sorry ass so that I can kick it myself, dip shit." she replied angrily as she dusted off her basketball shorts (she had changed out of her skirt). "Are you retarded? Taking on two men all by yourself, especially when one had a knife! Do you think you're God or something? You could have been killed, retard." The fact that she worried about me was enough to make me a little less angry with her.

At that moment, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge burst through the crowd. I glared at Iggy and Gazzy then turned my attention back to Max. She was livid. She was beyond livid. She was murderous. She glared like no tomorrow and I returned her glare with the same intensity.

We could have stayed like that all night, glaring at each other, if my right arm hadn't suddenly begun to throb at an excruciating level. I clutched my arm and winced when my hand was instantly soaked with blood. I saw Max's eyes widen and the anger in her eyes was replaced with worry when she noticed my wound. She ran to my side and ripped off her blue t-shirt.

She had a tank top on, to the perverts who read that and thought "Oh yea! Score!".

She expertly cut her shirt using the knife I had confiscated and tied bandages around my arm to stop the bleeding. The efficiency was remarkable. She worked as if she has done this a million and one time, swiftly and efficiently. As she cut and tied, she whispered quietly into my ear, "I was really worried about you." I hoped my surprise didn't show. Either she didn't think I could take care of myself or she knew I could take care of myself and was worried anyway. I hoped it was the latter. "As soon as you left, Iggy explained to us what you did when your phone rang. We were all worried, even Angel and Nudge, despite the fact that they have never talked to you. Why didn't you at least tell me where you were going? I thought you suddenly hated me." Her voice never rose from a whisper and her eyes remained fixed on her work. The sadness in her voice was indisputable.

"I'm sorry." Though the words didn't seem like it was enough to prove I was truly regretting my decision to leave her.

She didn't reply.

When my wound was fully dressed, Dave came over and clapped me on the back. Max silently faded into the background with Iggy and the group, leaving me alone with my manager.

"I didn't know they were going to do that." Was all he said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Thanks for the worry." I muttered and walked over to the group. As I passed them, I growled, "Let's go." They obeyed silently.

We pushed our way though the crowd and escaped into the cool night air. Our party split into their respective groups when we reached the parking lot. Iggy, Gazzy and I. Max, Nudge and Angel. We waved goodbye to each other and entered the separate cars. I settled into shotgun and flew off into La-La-Land. My daydreams (well technically night dreams) were interrupted when my phone rang with the song Waking The Demon by Bullet For My Valentine playing, signaling a text.

I opened it up to find it was a message from Max.

It read one simple message but it filled me with warmth when I read it.

_I really was worried, dumbass. Don't' do it again._

_Max._

**All done! I waz really rushed 2 write this cuz I won't have internet at the lake house! Sorry if it was suckish! Review review review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHA CHAPPIEEEEEEEEEEE! I'd like 2 thank all the people that reviewed! Especially MiniFeverency! U've been with me since chappie numero uno! Anyway, luv u and all the otha peepz that reviewed! U guys r the bomb diggidy bomb! Oo! And 4 those peepz who actually read this, did u notice that my little rambles r written WAAAAAAAAY differently than the actual story? I find dat VERY funny! Lol anyway! Ramble over! Enjoy the story! O btw sorry it took so long 2 update! Lol mb I kinda forgot! (I have very bad memory)**

**MPOV**

Fang…

The nice, compassionate person I met at the gym.

Fang…

The one guy who seems to know exactly what I'm feeling and thinking.

Fang…

The street fighter I've wanted to fight since I heard Dave bragging about how "Shadow" could kill anyone he wanted in a second.

I groaned and flopped down on my bed, the two different pictures of Fang were attempting to merge and become one again. The rusty bed frame groaned at the weight (which wasn't _that_ much) and screeched as I tried to get comfortable on its spring mattress. After a minute of tossing and turning, I finally found a comfortable position and relaxed. I uncoiled my muscles and loosened my death grip on the softball, like how Dave taught me to. My thoughts began to wander from random insignificant thoughts to other random insignificant thoughts. Then, out of the blue, one thought flashed in my mind like a big Broadway sign: Why was Fang so fucking hard to figure out?

I growled as I leapt up and resumed my pacing around the small room.

Why do I even care?

Why am I thinking about him?

Why do I get fucking butterflies in my stomach whenever he's near me?

Why am I still asking these "why" questions?

I growled and hurled the softball that I had been turning around in my hands against the wall, which resulted in a large hole that looked completely natural amongst all of the other holes already there. I heard Angel and Nudge's giggles in the room next door stop, along with the annoying sound of Anne attempting to cook dinner. Which meant that they all heard me. Shit.

I covered my ears to block out Anne's oncoming yelling. Which would happen in three… two… one…

"Maxine Amelia Walker!" Anne's annoying voice screeched. I heard her chuck the knife onto the countertop and stomp her way over to my door.

"My name is Maximum Ride, not Maxine fucking Walker!" I replied, just as loudly, as she began to pound on my door.

"Don't you dare use that language with me and around the kids, young lady!" she fumed and kept banging. "Do you want me to call Jeb and have him come over here to teach you a lesson? Open your door this instant or you are grounded!" I paused.

One word popped into my mind: Shit.

Two days ago, I would have totally ignored that threat and accepted the punishment of grounding. But now, after meeting Fang and Iggy and Gazzy, threats like that could actually work. I groaned. Now, I had someone that I actually wanted to hang out with besides Nudge and Angel. Damn. So, I did the most un-Max-like thing possible: I did as she said and opened the door.

I could hear Angel and Nudge's collective gasps through the thin walls as they heard my compliance. They burst through the doorway a few seconds later and stared at me incredulously, like I grew and extra limb, while Anne glared at me. Matching her glare was as easy as breathing. Angel and Nudge quietly "oou"ed at my returning glare and "ahh"ed when Anne glared more ferociously, as if we were Fourth of July fireworks that they needed to comment on ever three seconds.

I ignored them and asked in a relatively cool voice, "Yes, _Mother_?" Anne isn't my biological mother, for those of you that are going "that's not a nice way to talk to your mom". She adopted me when I was a kid and automatically assumed that I'm hers, so now I have to call her mom. Isn't that just lovely? I mentally rolled my eyes and tuned Anne out while she ranted and raved about how irresponsible I was and how she should give me over to Jeb, her boyfriend. You see, Anne's secretly going out with Dave, who I found out is Fang "manager", and she's all goo-goo gaa-gaa for him because he's rich, but Jeb is her official boyfriend. He also claims that he's my biological father, but I don't believe him and I most certainly don't want to take a test to prove it or disprove it. So, I'm stuck in the middle of a love triangle against my will.

Angel and Nudge are in the dark about the whole affair- no need to give them any ideas- I, however, am not so fortunate. Imagine walking in on your adoptive mother doing you-know-what with a total stranger- and it was _not_ playing Monopoly, I'll tell you that. I'm surprised that I wasn't mentally scarred for life. Anne is such a-

"Maxine!" Anne called, distracting me. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you. Now, why and how did you make a hole in your wall?" She looked at me expectantly.

"None of your business and I threw my softball at it." I explained simply.

She growled under her breath, but only I was close enough to hear it. "Fine, you're grounded for a week. No leaving this house unless you are going to school or I ask you to get something." I nodded then escaped to my room. At least she didn't demand for me to give up my phone and iPod.

I search through my short list of contacts till I found the one I was looking for: Fang.

Taking in a nervous breath, I began to type, not knowing if he would reply: _hey Fang! I'm soooo pissed at my mom rite now! She grounded me! Now I can't leave the house unless I'm goin' to school or on an errand for her! Doesn't that suck? :(_

_Max._

I clicked the send button and waited nervously for a reply.

Fang's message came back almost instantly.

_**Yea, that really sux! Wad u do?**_

_Threw my softball at the wall and made another hole._

_**Wow, u play softball? Wat base? And u really threw a ball at ur wall? Nice.**_

I smiled at his enthusiasm.

_Yep! d;) I play 3rd base and pitcher. And I yes I threw my softball at the wall AGAIN! U can't blame me! I have anger management issues and frustration is a form of anger! d;)_

_**Hahaha wat were u thinkin about that made u so angry/ frustrated?**_

One word: Shit!

How am I supposed to respond to that? Shit, shit, shit, I'm screwed. If I tell him I was thinking about him, he would take it the wrong way.

Suddenly, inspiration struck me like a bolt of lightning.

_Tomorrow, I'll meet you at North Ridge High, ur school, and I'll explain there k? ;) Shit, I hear Nudge and Angel coming over, I'll talk 2 u l8r k? Bye bye! Luv ya, dude! C ya!_

I clicked send before I thought about what I just wrote. Did I seriously just write "luv ya" on a text message to a guy? I'm a fucking idiot. I wanted to bang my head repeatedly on my wall but a knock on my door stopped me.

"Max?" Angel's quiet voice called out. I hurriedly stuffed my phone under my pillow and called them in. Angel walked in quietly while Nudge bounced of the walls with excitement. Over what, I couldn't tell you, but just the fact that she's excited is enough to worry me. "Um," Angel began, "Nudge and I were wondering-"

"-if you like Fang!" Nudge finished with an evil look plastered across her face.

I paused, then nervously gulped.

How do I answer a question as fucking complicated as that?

**Sooooooo! Do u likey? Cliff hanger! Yaaaaaaaaaay! *easily dodges the ripe tomatoes and fruits throw towards me* lol next chappie's in Fangy's POV! ! Lol review review review review review! The more u review, the quicker I update! (I'm evil aren't i?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! Sorry 4 the wait! I waz at my grandparent's house and they don't have inny-net! :) but I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! …. Till Monday! ;D lol sorry! I would like 2 thank bellacullen321 4 being a super-dee-duper awesome supporter! Here's the next chappie! (and I promise, it will get better at the end) :) no killing me! I'll try 2 get anotha chappie in b4 I leave on Monday, k? I luv all the people that reviewed! But if u have criticism, please do it nicely. Don't just say u don't like it or u like so-and-so's POV better. That's hurtful and makes me depressed and when I'm depressed, I write depressing things! So if u don't want Fang to kill himself or something like dat, don't b mean! Anyway, rant's over! Enjoy! :)**

**FPOV**

Breathe, Fang, breathe. It's just a text, breathe. In, out. In, out…

Oh, screw this. I smiled widely as I opened the text message that _Max_ sent me.

It read: _**hey Fang! I'm soooo pissed at my mom rite now! She grounded me! Now I can't leave the house unless I'm goin' to school or on an errand for her! Doesn't that suck? :(**_

I moved to reply, but paused, emotions conflicting. Happiness coursed through me like a poison, but a sense of betrayal stabbed at my heart. I realized that the only reason she texted me was because she couldn't go visit her other friends. She was grounded, and I was a fallback for her. A way to pass the boredom. The realization felt like a punch to the gut. Of course, she probably had a ton of other friends to talk to, she just chose me because she felt bad for me and my pathetic life.

A list of things that made my life pathetic rushed through my mind.

**I have to fight to get respect and money.**

**For my own selfish gain, I hurt another person**- how low is that? Of course, someone like her wouldn't converse with someone like me of her own volition.

**I'm a monster. **Angels hate monsters- it's the natural law of the universe.

**I have a piece of shit for a mother. **She does nothing for me.

The beginning of the song _False Pretense_ by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus flashed in my mind.

"_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you_

_When a friend tries to stab you right in the face!" _I laughed at the irony of the song and my situation.

Playing along with her little game of Stab Fang Through the Heart, I replied with a false cheer.

_Yea, that really sux! Wad u do?_

Her message came back quickly, buying into my charade. _**Threw my softball at the wall and made another hole.**_

I could just imagine her liquid brown eyes crinkling as she grinned at me, flashing her beautifully straight teeth- no, Fang, stop! She's just using you as entertainment!

That diabolical part of my mind began to rant into a monologue about how Max was using me and how gullible I was.

It didn't try to stop the timid part of my mind from asking, what if she actually wanted to talk to you?

Then, why did she wait till _now_, two days after you've seen her, to contact you? the diabolical part argued.

Maybe, she was just as nervous as you were and needed something to "break the ice".

Max wouldn't get nervous, I thought, that's just not who she is. She's more of an independent person, not needing anyone or anything but herself. Kind of like a tiger, she hunts alone.

I shook my head at the thought and replied to the text with a genuine curiosity, _Wow, u play softball? Wat base? And u really threw a ball at ur wall? Nice__**.**_

I sent the message then realized that I accidentally rhymed. I stifled a laugh and waited for the reply message.

_**Yep! d;) I play 3rd base and pitcher. And I yes I threw my softball at the wall AGAIN! U can't blame me! I have anger management issues and frustration is a form of anger! d;)**_

What's she frustrated with? Is it me? Is it another person bugging her? If it is another person (specifically a boy), then I'll knock that person senseless and threaten them till they leave her alone. Nobody messes with Max while I'm around.

Curious to see what was annoying her, I asked: _Hahaha wat were u thinkin about that made u so angry/ frustrated?_

Her reply took longer than the other ones, making me worried that something really bad had happened.

_**Tomorrow, I'll meet you at North Ridge High, ur school, and I'll explain there k? ;) Shit, I hear Nudge and Angel coming over, I'll talk 2 u l8r k? Bye bye! Luv ya, dude! C ya!**_

After I read that, I dropped the phone in shock. Did she really text me "luv ya"? After of moment's panic, I picked up my phone and reread it. Yep, it definitely read "luv ya".

Reading it a couple more times, I felt a warmness in my chest and a smile on my face. Those two little words made me happy, I thought incredulously. I shook my head at the stupidity of the situation and closed my phone.

I needed to think.

Obviously, I feel like I connected with Max. She just has that… air around her that screams kindness. (By now, I've decided that Max wasn't just using me as a fallback.) She understands me, (and despite her temper) she's patient with me, she knows what I'm thinking half the time, and she knows me like that back of her hand (and for those people who are reading this, don't you dare think about that line that goes "hey, that's new" 'cause that movie is just _old)_. She's tough, kind, smart, beautiful, a great fighter, and has a short temper. I certainly admire her skills and fearlessness, but I treasure her uncertain and worried personality more. Her anger is adorable when you're not the object of her wrath. She- whoa, whoa, whoa!

How do I know all this stuff? I met her two fucking days ago! All I should really know about her is her name, not all this mumbo-jumbo that I probably made up off the top of my head. I sighed, I'm a mess. I have been since I met her in the gym.

Two Weeks blasted out in my room and I rushed to check the caller ID. Iggy. I sighed and moved to answer. Great timing, Iggy. I wasn't doing important, just having afternoon teatime.

"Hello?" I asked even though both Iggy and I knew that I knew who it was.

"What's up, homeskillet?" Iggy's voice called out. "I had Gazzy find your number for me 'cause we have something we'd like to ask you and it's super important!" I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, still wondering if he was gay. (I haven't been able to blackmail him with the Taylor Swift CD yet.) And in Iggyland, super important equals what type of topping goes best on an ice-cream sundae.

I sighed. "What's the "super important" question?"

There was a pause on the other line then I heard Iggy and Gazzy snicker. They must have me on speaker. Finally, Gazzy asked in an evil voice, "Do you like Max?"

This is what was going through my mind: Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit!

I held the phone away from my ear as I groaned. Just fucking great.

I'm screwed.

**The End.**

**Jk lol :) wad'd u think? Likey? No likey? ! …. If u didn't get that, it says review! Review review review! lol l8r peepz! Luv u guys! Special thanx, once again 2 bellacullen321! U da bomb-diggidy-bomb-yo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey! It'z the next chappie, yo! Lol enjoy! And fyi, itz pretty angsty! Luv ya'll! And thanx bellacullen321! U r officially my (very pushy) pep-squad! :)**

**PREVIOUSLY ON TLoFaF**

Finally, Gazzy asked in an evil voice, "Do you like Max?"

This is what was going through my mind: Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit!

I held the phone away from my ear as I groaned. Just fucking great.

I'm screwed.

**FPOV**

The walls seemed to slink close together, confining me into my room like a prisoner. Claustrophobia set in, causing my heart to race, and I wasn't even claustrophobic. More like the opposite actually. Tight spaces always comforted me in a way, knowing that nothing could surprise me when I knew that I was alone in a small area. I actually craved for the solitude. A small place that I could welcome, call my own, and vice versa. It would wrap around me like a blanket of comfort, like a mother was supposed to. Maybe that's why I love tight areas, because they treated me like my own mother never did.

I found myself nodding absently at the discovery.

Suddenly, my fan wasn't cool enough to me, despite the fact that it was on high. The room felt as if pyromaniacs had gone crazy, even to their standards. I half expected to see our small, one story house suddenly burst into flames. Despite the unbearable heat, a cold sweat broke out on my forehead, surprising me.

I recognized the symptoms as nervousness. Why was I nervous? It was a simple question. Did I like Max?

To stall for time to think up an answer, I replied coolly, "Of course, I like Max." I heard a high five on the other end of my cell phone. I smiled evilly, then added, "Just like I like you guys, my two best buds."

I heard a collective sigh. I thought I heard Gazzy faintly mutter something similar to "Back to Phase One" and "He's so clueless" before I registered a _thump_ on their side. Iggy must have hit Gazzy over the heard or something stupid like that. I held the phone away from my face to muffle my laughter.

Before they could ask me to delve deeper into my answer, I said, "Hey, guys, I'm tired. So I'm gonna go to bed early, okay? Thanks for the in-depth, emotional conversation about sharing my feelings and crap, but I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, okay? Bye." I snapped the phone shut before they could reply. A small sigh escaped my lips before I could try to stop it. Even to me, it sounded exhausted. Maybe I actually _was_ tired.

I shrugged and yanked off my shirt. My basketball shorts were good enough to sleep in, so I crawled into bed and waited for sleep.

The sleep claimed me after I counted twenty-one cracks on the ceiling…

The next day, I leapt out of bed and changed into my black ensemble with a surprising speed. I rushed out the door and unto the dirt street without even saying goodbye to my mom.

Not wanting to ride to school with Iggy and Gazzy, I set out at a brisk walk towards school. It wasn't that far away, maybe ten-fifteen minute walk from my house.

As I moved through the neighborhood, I tried not to look at the other, broken down houses that lined the streets. And failed. I watched with disgust as Benny, or _Big Ben_ as he likes to call himself, came out smoking a cigarette and carrying an empty beer bottle in his hands. His movements were slow and uneven, obviously drunk and/or high.

He was just _fifteen _years-old.

I watched as he saw me and in a drunken daze, began to stumble his way over to me. "Hey, Fan-guh," he called out, his voice slurred. "Washh ya doin'? Goin' ta meet shome perrty ladiesh? Can_ I_ come?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I offered a smile and an apology, telling him that no, he could not come with me. He glared at me, then whined, "But, _Faaaaan_-guh! Ish not fayer if you're the only one that gesh to meet a perrty lady! I wanna meet one _too_. Hey! One, two, three!" He then threw himself into a round of uncontrollable giggles, as if the prospect of 'one, two, three' was actually funny. I managed to escape during that time and resume my course to the school at a quicker pace.

I got there in five minutes.

Despite the trashy neighborhoods that surround it, North Ridge is actually a pretty decent school. The students were peppy; the teachers were annoying; the campus was fairly clean; and the principle was kick-butt amazing. Principle Rosethorne is the only person out of the entire faculty that I actually like. She's strict, but nice, always abiding by the rules but not in an unkind way. She understands what I'm going through and tries to help me, kind of like my own personal counselor.

I smiled at the thought.

Thankfully, only a few people milled about on the front lawn of the school and none of them paid attention to me. I mentally shrugged and sat underneath one of the surrounding trees. Whipping out my iPod, I turned it on to find Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold playing. Smiling, I put the headphones in my ear and sank into a comfortable silence.

I didn't bother texting Iggy that I didn't need a ride. He knew that if I wasn't out on the lawn when he got there, I had already left.

As I stretched out on the grass, I let the soothing music float into my mind and calm my nerves. A peace settled over me as I listen to the almost whining voice rock me into a half-sleep. I still remained aware of my surroundings but my mind was elsewhere. No specific thoughts formed as I closed my eyes, it was all just a blur, mashed together so that no one thought reigned important. I was content. At least, for a little while.

I peeked through one eye to find a lot more students hanging about, talking with friends, etc. They all ignored me as they did so.

With a sigh, I returned to my music only to find that I couldn't concentrate. Growling, I turned it off.

Just as I was putting it away in my backpack, I heard a heart wrenchingly familiar voice call out "Fang!" My head snapped up so quickly I feared I'd gotten whiplash, and I immediately looked for the source. There, standing against a Ford Escape in all her t-shirt and basketball short glory-ness, stood Max with her hands cupped around her mouth. I felt multiple gazes stare at me as I quickly made my way over to Max with my backpack slung over my shoulders. Some of them were probably surprised that I had a friend that was a girl while others (specifically the male portion of the group with one or two females as well) ignored me and drooled over Max.

I felt an unexpected rush of anger surge through me. Alarmed, I slowed my pace then shrugged my shoulders and continued on. Who am I to yell at them when I did the exact same thing when I first saw her?

When I reached Max, I was surprised to find her watching the student body warily, as if she didn't trust them and their blatant stares. Her shirt read: _Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful… Hate me 'cause I can kick your a**. _I laughed. Only Max would wear a shirt like that.

I greeted her with a smile. "Hey."

She nodded in greeting then returned her attention to the students. "Do they always stare like that?" she asked, her brown eye flashing.

I nodded. "So what were you frustrated about?" I asked in my best you-better-not-lie-to-me voice. I saw her gulp, not expecting the question so quickly, then sigh.

"Now, don't jump to the wrong conclusion," she began carefully, as if waiting for me to snap. I nodded slowly in agreement, silently promising to myself that I would hear her out. She hesitated. But something in my eyes must have convinced her because she blurted out, "I was thinking about you!" She clasped her hands over her mouth and waited for my reaction.

It felt as if I had been stabbed through the heart repeatedly. So she didn't like me, a bitter part of my mind whispered. In fact, she found me annoying enough that to a certain point, I made her frustrated.

"_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face"_

I laughed bitterly in my mind as I heard the lyrics. So true.

Of course, no one like her would find someone like me _interesting_. It's the natural law of the universe. I saw her worried expression as she began to explain to me why I frustrated her, but I no longer cared. I tuned her out and let myself mentally listen to the full song of False Pretense, basking in the fact that it offered me a way to ignore my own troubles. At least for a little bit.

When I noticed she'd stopped talking, I returned to the present to find her staring at me. Her brown eyes were bright, overly bright, as if she might cry. Max never cries, I thought dully, as if I was commenting on the weather. I _wanted_ to make her feel better, my mind was willing me to react in some way, but the dead feeling in my heart simply allowed me to look at her.

Finally, I managed to reply in a neutral, bleak voice, "I see. Well, I'll see you around, Maximum." And with that, I walked away. As simple as that. I faintly heard a car door slam and tires screech across the asphalt but I ignored it. The stares from the students followed me all the way to the building.

Suddenly, I heard movement behind me, dangerously close, and I spun, fists ready. A couple of jocks stood there, sizing me up with a dimwitted eye. The leader was Jacob Maelstorm, one of the most popular guys in school. He stood slightly in front of the group with his arms crossed over his chest. I copied his gesture. I could feel no expression on my face. I couldn't even bring myself to be annoyed with him.

I asked in a monotone voice, "What do you want?"

He looked surprised, as if I should already know what he wanted. Well, screw him, I thought grimly. I quickly glanced at his companions, sizing them up in case they wanted a fight. There were five of them including Jacob.

"Who was the blond chick?" Jacob demanded eventually. "She was _hot_! And how do you know her?" The words were like salt on a wound and I mentally flinched.

On the outside, however, I remained impassive.

"Her name is-" but I stopped myself. I didn't want to give these sick-os her name, or anything about her, I realized. Even though she hates me, I'm still defending her. The thought made me sad. Loyalty, apparently, doesn't need to go both ways.

Thankfully, I was saved by Iggy calling out from behind the group, "Dude, Jacob, leave him alone." They all spun to look at him. Jacob looked from me to Iggy, thinking.

Finally, he sighed and said, "Let's go." The group complained but followed him down the stairs anyway.

When they were out of sight, I nodded to Iggy then entered the building, without a thanks or a smile. I heard him rush in behind me, obviously stunned by my lack of emotion, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore.

About halfway down the long hallway, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and faced Iggy, whose face was a mask of worry and anger.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded angrily, his pale blue eyes snapping.

"Max." I answered quietly. From the look on his face, he was surprised.

"What?"

"Max. Max is my problem." I repeated, devoid of emotion.

"What happened?"

"Ask her. She can probably answer you. And I don't want to hear her name anymore. Got it?" With that, I stalked down the hall.

Just before I was out of hearing range, I heard Iggy whisper, "What's wrong with you?"

Life, was what I wanted to reply.

Life is what's wrong with me.

***duh duh duh duuuuuuuuuum* Lol don't kill me cuz then u'll NEVER get the next chappie! Emo Fangy! U kno u can't resist! Just picture him… *drools***

**! :) lol review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! I typed this in 1 day so if it'z sucky, I'm SUPER sorry! :) enjoy! I dedicate this chappie 2 bellecullen321 cuz she was super sad that I won't b able 2 update 4 10-11 days! Enjoy!**

**FPOV**

The days passed by in a blur. I was barely able to remember what happened each day before I had to live through another one all over again. I vaguely remember fighting a few nights and winning but I had no clue who I fought, when I fought or how I won. My life felt like a movie on fast forward. I stumbled through school in a daze and didn't even _try_ to fight my mother. I think I remember Dave pulling me aside after one of my fights and asking me what was wrong, obviously worried, but about me or his precious fighter? I don't know.

True to his word, Iggy refused to mention Max, while also refusing to talk to me. Gazzy, who always followed Iggy's lead, ignored me as well.

Max, on the other hand, would not stop bugging me. She texted me every night, worried, and called every now and then. I always pushed the ignore button whenever she attempted to contact me.

The irony made me want to laugh. The two people I _wanted_ to talk to were ignoring me and the person I wanted to ignore would not leave me alone. Oh, the irony.

I remember the councilor pulling me out of class one time and asking me if I was depressed. What does she fucking think? Of course, I'm depressed, I wanted to reply. Each day was like dragging heavy weights behind me and I found myself looking at any girl who had brown hair with blond highlights, secretly hoping that it was Max. Every time it wasn't her, I felt an icy stab in my chest. Though I didn't openly admit it, I missed Max. A lot.

My life is hell and it is all because of Max, the person I miss but am supposed to hate, I thought bitterly as I stared at the ceiling of my room.

I sighed. My life would never be simple- would it? I asked my ceiling as my phone vibrated. It was probably Max, but I checked my phone anyway.

To my surprise, the caller ID said Iggy. My breathing hitched and I scrambled to answer. "Iggy?" I asked in an almost breathless voice, relieved that he was finally talking to me again.

"No." answered the one voice I was hoping to forget. "And don't you dare hang up, you bastard! Do you have _any idea_ how much I want to punch you right now?" I froze.

"Max." I breathed. Please, let this all be some sick joke, I prayed as I once again stared at the ceiling. Please, let Gazzy's normal voice suddenly come on and say it _was_ a joke.

But despite my desperate prayers, the same, angry voice replied, "Of course, it's me, you douche bag." I could faintly hear an undercurrent of sadness in her voice, covered by the anger. "I hope you have a good fucking excuse as to why you've ignored me these past three weeks, shit head, 'cause the second I see you, I'm gonna fucking bash your brains out. I would come over there right now and do it, but I don't know where you live and Iggy made me promise not to hurt you."

Traitor, I thought to Iggy as I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked in what I hoped was a bored voice.

There was a pause. "I want an apology." she said evenly. I sat up, about to argue that I didn't do _anything_ to her, when she suddenly continued in a quieter voice, "And to apologize. Look, Fang, I'm sorry. I should have explained it better when I said that thinking of you was what made me frustrated. I didn't mean that in a bad way- more of a good way, actually! I had a feeling that when I last saw you, I really hurt your feelings. And after what I've heard from Iggy and how you've been acting these past few weeks, I feel totally guilty. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I actually had a speech prepared and everything! Can you imagine it? Me- with a speech!" She giggled, breathless from her rush of explaining, but she wasn't done with her apology yet. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. If you want to continue hating me, I can totally understand. I messed up, big time. But I was hoping that maybe we could be friends again." She let the words hang over the phone.

I was too shell-shocked to reply. Finally, after a few moments of silence (which felt like an eternity), she whispered, "Fang, please answer. Just say something, anything, please. I'm _begging_ you! And you know me well enough to know that I _never_ beg." Her breath was uneven, as if she was holding back tears.

The scene from a few weeks ago resurfaced into my mind. I could just imagine her bright eyes begging- no _pleading_- with me to believe her while she bit her bottom lip. I would imagine that she looked like an angel, a sad and beaten angel, as she clutched the phone. I felt my heart constrict, and I found myself saying, "It's alright. I forgive you, and I'm sorry too." She sighed with relief.

"Thank you." She paused. "Now, Iggy and Gazzy want to talk to you. So here they are. I'll text you later, I promise. Bye, Fang." I felt her shove the phone into Iggy's hands and run away.

I could faintly hear Gazzy ask "Is she gonna be okay?" and Iggy reply "Yeah, she just needs some time alone." Then, Iggy's voice was louder as he talked into the phone. "Are you okay, dude? I'm sorry 'bout ignoring you and all that crap, but it _was_ partially your fault. Good thing I asked Nudge for Max's number or you would still be a screwed zombie."

I sighed. Wasn't this just one big emotional rollercoaster? I thought grimly. "I'm sorry, too, Iggy. Tell Gazzy I'm sorry as well." I ordered and waited as he did so. When I had his attention again, I asked, "Is Max alright? I want to see her. Could we meet up somewhere?" It was the weekend so Mom wouldn't care. In fact, she wouldn't care if it was on a weekday either.

I waited as he ordered Gazzy to go find Max. "Right now we are at Fairchild Park, near the pond. Meet us here, okay? See you in a few." Iggy ordered, and then hung up. The second the line went dead, I jumped up from my bed and tried to find a nice pair of jeans and a shirt.

I rushed out of the house, fifteen minutes later, with an acceptable outfit on and car keys in my hand. Yes, I owned a car. An old, faded red Chevy, to be specific. When I jumped in, I prayed that the engine would start.

Thankfully, after a few attempts, it did. I buckled up and pulled out of the driveway. I sped to the park, making it in a record breaking six minutes. It usually took at least fifteen to get there. I must have been missing Max more than I thought, I realized incredulously. I parked the car, pretty badly, and practically ran to the pond. There, I found Iggy, Gazzy and Max all sitting on a bench, looking out at the water.

When they heard me approach, they all looked up. After a few seconds of shock, Max scrambled to her feet and ran towards me. Surprised by her reaction, I stopped and waited for her to reach me. When she was in touching distance, she suddenly threw herself me with a surprising force. Thankfully, I worked out or I would have probably fallen over from the force of her charging at me and brought us both to the ground. I felt her arms snake around my waist and her face bury into my chest.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, then drew back and stepped away. She quickly wiped away a stray tear. I took the time to rememorize her beautiful, angelic face. She hadn't changed much since I last saw her, but there were tiny details I noticed that were different. Her eyes were red and puffy while her hair was poorly brushed. There were large bags under her eyes and she looked much skinnier, as if she wasn't eating. I was instantly worried about her health. Guilt pricked at my heart when I realized that I was the cause of her worn, disheveled look. "Thank you, for forgiving me." She said and flashed me a truly happy smile. My old Max was back. Then, out of the blue, she punched me in the arm. "That's for ignoring me, dick wad." She added. I smiled at her adorable anger then saw Iggy and Gazzy jog over. When they stood behind Max, I greeted them with a nod. Max rolled her eyes at my greeting. "What is up with guys and greeting each like that?" she demanded, annoyed.

Iggy looked down at her. "Well, it's quite simply, my dear Maximum," he began in a voice that sounded like he was talking to a simpleton, "the way manly men greet each other. It's like secret guy code for "I see you there, I'm just too cool to acknowledge you with words". Girls would never understand." Max laughed at his answer. God, I missed her laughed, I realized.

The rest of the night was just us walking around the lake. At one point, Iggy and Gazzy had to go so that left Max and I to talk. We got reacquainted and were soon smiling and making jokes, just like old times.

That night was officially my favorite night of my lifetime.

Max and I were friends again.

**Wew! 2 and ½ hours of constant writing! … now I'm hungry! Lol sorry it's kinda short but I had 2 hurry! Hope ya'll enjoy it cuz I won't b able 2 update till the 7th or 6th at least! Lol sorry! Thanx 2 all the peepz that reviewed! It took up 1 whole page! U guys must like drama! Lol anyway, keep reviewing cuz that makes me want 2 write! And thank bellacullen321 cuz she was the 1 that made me write this chappie! Review! Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! :) sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But now I'm back! And here's the next chappie! Yaaaaay! Enjoy! And thanx 4 all of the reviews! I luv ALL the peepz who reviewed! :)**

**FPOV**

Things have been amazing since Max's and mine's fight. We hang out almost everyday now, walking around Fairchild Park or eating in some secluded café, laughing about some inside joke. Whenever we talk (which was quite often), we talk about anything and everything. One time, we had a whole conversation about how scary some people looked when they were eating a Big Mac. However, every now and then, on our little "dates" (as Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge call them), we wouldn't talk. But it was always a comfortable silence that hung over us.

Max seemed to trust me completely. She's told me about her "family" and Anne's secret lover (some guy- she never told me his name), she's told me about how her only friends are Angel and Nudge, about how Anne's official boyfriend (named Jeb) claims to be her biological father, about how she learned to fight (she asked Anne to pay for karate lessons), about anything that matters to her. I know almost everything about her. Almost.

I, on the other hand, have told her little to nothing about my life. I don't want her sympathy, or her concern. I don't want her to realize that many people actually live the way I do, with a mother who does drugs and doesn't love you. I want her to think that there is good in the world, not crack-heads and unloving mothers, not rapists and murderers, or cheaters and liars. I want her to live a sheltered, happy life.

But, of course, just because you want something doesn't mean you get it. She knows perfectly well what's wrong with the world. She knows about the crack-heads, the unloving mothers, the rapists and murderers, the cheaters, and the liars. She knows what is wrong with society.

It makes me sad, knowing that I can't protect her from it all.

But Max is strong. She can toughen through the sadness and see some of the greater good in life.

She can _live_ without the world bringing her down.

**I kno it'z short but there's anotha chappie on the way! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the second installment! :) yaaaaay!**

**FPOV**

Max is strong.

The strongest girl I know.

So, why is it that she's curled up next to me, bawling her eyes out onto my jacket?

It all started when I got a text from her, begging me to hurry to the park. Of course, I dropped my computer, grabbed my winter jacket, and ran for the truck. After five minutes of begging for it to start, it did, and I was out of the driveway in a flash. It took me _five minutes_ to get to the park. Five! That should be a world record.

I decided after that, that when I grow up, I would become a racecar driver- screw being a doctor.

Anyway, I jumped out of my truck and looked around for Max. I found her sitting against a tree, staring at the pond, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and a frown tugged at her lips. Her eyes were overly bright, as if she were holding tears. I ran to her as quickly as I could- which was pretty fast, if you ask me. The second I sat down beside her, she threw herself at me and began to cry. She buried her face into my shoulder and instantly soaked my jacket.

Shell-shocked, all I could manage to do was wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close.

Finally, after a few minutes of crying, I managed to whisper reassuringly, "It's okay, it's okay. Everything is going to be all right. What's wrong? What happened?"

I felt her crying reduce into sniffles. "A-Angel… w-w-was-" She paused and sucked in a deep breath, before continuing in a slightly calmer voice, "Angel was h-hurt. By some of that guy's c-cronies. You know that one that I rescued your sorry butt from." I felt her smile but I couldn't bring myself to do the same. "They b-beat her and left her on our doorstep with a note stuffed in her right hand." She stopped then forced herself to continue. "My baby, my little Angel, was hurt because of _me_." Her voice cracked at the end but thankfully she didn't begin to cry again.

I forced myself to swallow the anger that was rising in my throat. How dare they hurt an innocent child just to make Max (my fearless Max) cry? Despite my attempts to stop my anger, I found myself whispering with a dangerous intensity, "I'll kill them. I'll kill them all."

The words seemed to give Max strength for she pulled away from me and met my eyes. The second her red-rimmed, puffy brown eyes locked with mine, I received the silent message that she sent me: _I'm sorry for troubling you, and thank you. _I offered a smile and stood up, trying to ignore the sudden feeling of loss in my right arm, where Max just was. I offered her a hand up, which she took. I silently basked in the feeling of her smooth, callused hand in mine as she did so, a small nagging part of my brain noticed that her hand was ice-cold.

Then, too soon, she removed her hand from my grip.

I looked over at her to find her smiling. "Thank you for listening to my pointless weep-a-thon." she whispered. "That felt really good."

"Your welcome." I replied. "Do you want to go get some coffee or something? Your hands are freezing." She smiled and nodded quickly.

"Coffee would be wonderful."

Ten minutes later, we were sitting in the Alpine Café sipping coffee loaded up with cream and sugar. We didn't say much, just relaxed in each other's company. I took the time to alternate between watching the outside and watching Max.

Finally, I managed the courage to ask, "Is Angel in the hospital right now?"

Max's eyes flickered to me before she returned to watching people pass by the window. "Yes."

"Is she… stable?"

"Yes."

"What did the note say?"

Max paused then.

"It said that I had better watch my back." Her eyes flickered to the ground then back up to my face.

"Liar." I called out teasingly.

"Fine, it gave me a time, a date, and a location. Happy? They want a rematch." I stiffened then picked up my cup to take a sip, hoping that the warmness would defrost the cold that crawled into my heart. Worry for Max. What if she got hurt? What if she got- killed? What would I do? "They also want you to come along."

I stopped mid-sip of my coffee. Seriously? They want to fight us? Together?

The answer to her unspoken question seemed obvious.

I looked at her straight in the eye and said in my firmest voice, "Don't worry, I'm coming with you."

She sighed with relief and smiled at me before looking out the window once again. "Thanks. It's nice to know that I'll have a vampire protecting my back," she teased easily, using her special nickname for me in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Just promise me you'll come prepared. Bring a knife, if you know how to use it." I ordered and gave her a stern glare. She glanced over at me, eyes full of questions.

"What if I don't know how to use one?" she asked curiously and turned to face me completely.

I blinked in surprise. "Then don't bring it." I said, silently wondering if I had misjudged her mental capacity. "If you're inexperienced with a weapon, an enemy could easily pluck it out of your grasp and use it against you. Wouldn't that be horrible- having your own weapon used against you?" I smiled evilly, remembering the fight where a young boy had no clue how to use a crowbar against me. It was a quick battle.

She smiled in reply. "And, I'm guessing, you won such a fight?" she asked, making me reconsider her intelligence level again.

I smirked but said nothing. Max rolled her eyes then shrugged her shoulders with a smile. Suddenly a question popped into my mind.

"Wait, when is our fight?"

She frowned and looked away. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

She sighed. "I said: it's… at 8 o'clock." She broke off and I had to fake cough to get her to tell me the date. She sighed and added, "Tomorrow night."

I froze.

Shit.

**So! U likey? Or no likey? :) review review review! lol thanx 4 waiting! Sorry if itz not that long!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long 2 update! I sank into a temporary depression cuz people 4got my birthday and I had a slight writer's block, but it'z alright now! cuz I'm back! :) yaaaaaaaay! And every1 thank Rowena of Naxen 4 beta reading this story!**

**FPOV**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her for the umpteenth time.

She scowled and glared at me from the corner of her eyes from her position in the driver's seat. If she didn't have to constantly watch the road, I bet that she would be rolling her eyes at me right about now. "The answer is the same as the last twenty billion times you've asked. Yes, I am. Now will you shut up so I can find the stupid place?" she growled, and I instantly quieted. The words stung, a lot more then I would let Max know, and they dangled between us like a knife. I was merely worried about her safety- she didn't need to snap in my face. Talk about mood swings. Maybe her "Tom" is in town. Or it's about to come. But then, her anger would be considered PMSing- not mood swings.

Anyway, the silence that suspended over us was the first awkward silence we have ever had- yay (Sarcasm, people. Work with me here!). Such a momentous occasion at such a crappy time.

When Max told me the date and time of the fight, I nearly died. It was the same time as Gazzy's birthday party! Of course, I excused myself for a second after I found out and called Gazzy to see if it was all right to go (it _was_ his fourteenth birthday). Thankfully, after I finished explaining the situation to him, he understood completely and said that I would just have to make it up to him later.

I quietly sighed with annoyance. If Gazzy wanted favors, I was screwed. He'd probably want me to prance around in a pink tutu or something, just for the fun of it.

After a few minutes of silence between us, I heard Max call in defeat, "Look, I'm sorry, Fang. I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just nervous. This is only my third fight with someone from the streets. Most of the time, I just go to the gym and spar with people that know what they are doing." I sighed with relief at her apology, but then something in her words made me stop.

"The third time?" I began curiously. "I only know about the one with Viper. Who's the other guy?" I saw her shake her head through the darkness.

She flashed me a small, sad smile before saying, "I'll tell you later. It's a long story and we're almost there." As if proving her point, the warehouse district came into view. The rundown location that Max and I are supposed to fight Viper in is in the dead center of the other warehouses. "Let's just say that," Max continued, "that battle was what motivated me to learn to fight."

As she pulled up to a warehouse numbered 23, I mulled over her words. Various scenarios flashed into my mind on how she could have found the joy of fighting. Maybe she got into a fistfight with a guy she hated. Or she just needed to vent some anger. Or someone wanted to beat her up.

As I imagined the scenarios, I skillfully ignored the uneasy feelings in my mind.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I heard Max turn off the car. Looking around me and finding that we were already at the place, I pushed the door open and slipped out onto the dirt-covered ground. As Max and I made our way to the doors, I began to stretch and take in my surroundings at the same time. The entire place was abandoned, save for one shiny jaguar that was sitting next to the side of the building. One, powerful light shone through the broken windows of Warehouse 23, the only light for what seemed like miles.

I pushed the worry for Max out of my thoughts. Right now, I needed to focus if I wanted to protect Max, I told myself.

Just the thought of protecting Max made my back straighten and my chin rise up higher. I would do this. I would hurt Viper so badly that he wouldn't even consider hurting my Max again- wait _my_ Max? I shook my head at the absurdness. No one could ever claim Max, she was too independent- too fierce- to be claimed. I smiled at the thought of anyone trying to tame my tigress. Damn it! There it is again- that sense of ownership that I had no right to possess.

I shoot my head in annoyance. I needed to focus, badly, but it seemed as though I had ADD. Not the best frame of mind to fight in- I'll tell you that right now.

Max, as if sensing my anticipation, glanced sideways at me before yanking the rusted door open. Inside was not what Max or I expected.

There, in a semi-circle surrounding the door, stood about twenty men, all in fighting clothes. Viper stood arrogantly in front of the group with a cocky look plastered on his grotesque face, which turned into a scowl when his eyes fell upon me.

I forced myself to place an impassive, almost sarcastic, look on my face, while Max gaped at the numbers and Viper's imposing figure.

Viper's murderous glare at Max made my blood rush with anger. "You bitch!" Viper practically screeched after recovering from spotting me. "I told you to come alone, you little whore." I took a threatening step forward, but Max gripped my hand to hold me back. Viper watched the sudden exchange with surprise, then laughter. "I congratulate you, Tigress." he called to Max, using her recently appointed street name (which had been floating around). "You are probably the first person able to restrain that killer."

I felt Max stiffen with confusion. Her questioning gaze on my back was enough to make my skin scrawl, but I ignored her as I answered Viper in a deadly calm voice, "That's only because I let her. I could easily break from her hold and snap your neck in five seconds flat." Putting all of the force I could into those words, I flashed Viper a vicious smile. Viper stiffened when he heard my voice. He was probably the first person I've ever faced that has heard my voice. Congrats for him.

I glared ferociously at him before glancing back at Max. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine in confusion. All her unasked questions crept into my mind, but I ignored them. _I'll explain later,_ I mouthed and returned my attention to Viper. He watched me anxiously. Making a snap decision, I called out, "Are you ready, Viper? 'Cause ready or not, here I come."

And with that, I tore my hand from Max's death grip and lunged at him. Before he even registered that I had punched him, he was on the floor unconscious. Without looking back, I moved onto my next target. Faintly, I registered that Max called my name. Believe it or not, I _felt_ her joining the battle instead of actually seeing her over the wave of men that surrounded me.

I kicked and punched like no tomorrow, aiming specifically for the places that would render someone unconscious (i.e. the temple or the back of the head). Most of my enemies dropped to the ground as if they were worshiping me for my punches (meaning that they were knocked out- not actually worshiping me, unfortunately). One or two of them took more time to get rid of, but I still managed to clip them in the head with a round kick or a spinning swing kick.

In the middle of my punching spree, I felt a presence behind me. Spinning, I planned to kick whoever was behind me and had to quickly redirect my foot before it crashed into Max's collarbone. I just barely missed. Max scowled over her shoulder at me briefly and stuck her tongue out at me before returning to her own battle. From then on, we fought back to back.

Despite the bloodshed and bruises, I was in utter bliss as I fought beside Max- my beautifully ferocious Max. (By that point, I had given up trying to stop saying "my Max".) She fought like a tigress and brought down two men for every bruise she received. I got brief flashes of her kicking ass and let me tell you- wow! That girl's got game. Her every move was fluid and precise as she copied my example and aimed for the head. One time our eyes met and my pulse began to race… in a good way. A good layer of sweat covered her forehead (and mine), but the excitement in her eyes was so strong and vibrant that it put me at ease. She looked like a little kid on Christmas, and it was fucking adorable. Maybe as adorable as her anger.

At one point, to mix things up, Max and I switched places. It was kind of like an instinct that just sang for me to switch places, and Max somehow heard the same tune because she switched at the same time I did when I didn't even say anything to her. The faces of the surrounding men were comical; all of them were either surprised or shocked. But mostly surprised.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of constant fighting, only two were left. I instantly went for the one who was in better shape, imagining Max's scowl as she realized why I picked him.

Fighting one person was actually much harder than four, because, not only was there plenty of room to dodge and block, but it was also easier to spot when a person is getting ready to attack.

I will say this- the man was talented. Maybe not as talented as _I_ was, but he was still decent. He could easily dodge my punches and not fall for my fakes. I resorted to using kicks only, which wasn't that big of a deal, because I actually preferred leading with a front round kick and following up with a back fist and then a high punch. Of course, he was able to block all of those. After that, I got serious. I threw multiple kicks at him and he somehow managed to dodge them.

Finally, I faked an axe kick and actually threw a sidekick. It hit him straight in the gut. With my small victory, I followed up with a flurry of punches to his head and eventually knocked him out. Proud of myself, I turned to Max's fight and the smile was wiped from my face instantly.

She was losing. Fatigue pulled at her muscles and her punches were slow, as if weights rested on her wrists. Worry blackened my mood and fueled my anger as I waited for the opportunity to join the fight. An opening occurred when Max stumbled then sank to her knees in exhaustion. I lunged at the man and connected my fist with his temple in an instant. He was down after I counted to three.

I ignored him and rushed to Max's side. Yes, I was exhausted. Yes, I was bruised. Yes, every movement felt like I was wading through syrup.

But none of that matter when Max was involved. She prioritized over my own life, so I ignored my pain and focused on hers.

Already, bruises were forming on her face, her arms, and her legs. Her eyelids fought to stay open as she whispered my name. "Fang?" she called in a raspy voice. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? I'm so sorry…" She blacked out after that. Worried that something was wrong, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, ignoring the jabs in my arms at the extra weight. With great effort, I managed to stand and survey the scene. Twenty-three bodies were scattered on the floor and none of them stirred.

Wanting to get away from the scene, I stepped over bodies as I made my way out the door and to the car. Once there, I had to reach into Max's _front_ pant pocket to get the car keys out. As gently as I could, I lowered Max into the back seat so that she was lying down.

She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping- like an angel, a violent fighting angel that could whoop anyone's ass in a second. Her hair, which was pulled into a bun, now looked like a rat's nest, with hairs sticking out at odd ends. Her expression was peaceful, despite her bloody nose and cracked lip. Without thinking about it, I sighed wistfully. Some possessive yearning rose from my heart and I found myself wanting to kiss her… No! Bad, Fang, you can't kiss her. She's your _best friend,_ that's just wrong. And how creepily stalker-ish is that- wanting to kiss a person that's asleep?

However, that timid voice in my mind chanted, _but you love her, so it's all right to feel that way_.

I froze. I love Max? Since when? A bunch of questions bubbled into the surface of my mind but the more I turned the concept around, the more it made sense.

Yes. I, Fang Riley, love Maximum Ride.

**Yay! FAXNESSSSSSSSS! :) lol review review review! and thanx 2 Rowena of Naxen for beta reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**O em gee! 20 frappin reviews! U guys r AWESOME! :) I luv u ALL! Cookies shaped like Fang 4 EVERYONE (who reviewed)! (I got that from when I was texting my friend) yaay! Anyway, here's the next chappie and once again, thank Rowena cuz she beta-d this! round of applause 4 rowena! *everyone claps or I punch them in the face :)* lol enjoy! And sorry I haven't update in awhile! School's been busy! :(**

**FPOV**

The warm fuzzes in my heart last only a few seconds before being replaced, once again, by the ice-cold worry for Max. I began to examine her injuries with what I hoped was a dispassionate gaze, starting with her arms.

For those of you that think "love conquers all"… die. Just looking at all of Max's bruises and wounds made _me_ want to die, and it would do nobody any good if I died and then Max died because I didn't properly bandage her. It would be like Romeo and Juliet without the whole "I'll stab myself to be with my love".

So, anyway, realizing that I loved Max only made checking up on her injuries worse. I mentally flinched as each body part revealed more and more gashes and bruises. After checking her arms and legs, I moved to her… chest. I didn't see anything, I swear. I simply checked her stomach by lifting up the bottom half of her tank top- only to find multiple apple-sized bruises. For her upper torso, it was pretty obvious- nothing was severely wrong or broken.

After my check-up, I sighed with relief. Max would be fine- maybe waking up to a stiff pain, but she'd be alright. The next worry was what to actually _do_ with Max. I couldn't possibly take her home in this condition, and if I took her to the hospital that would want to know what happened, so that left one other choice- spending the night at my house.

I dreaded the scene that would play out when she woke up. To pass the time as I drove Max to my house, I thought about all that had happened in the past hour, or so.

1) Max found out that I have killed a man.

2) I found out that Max is beautiful when she fights.

3) I'm in love with my best friend, A.K.A Max.

Damn. And somehow, all that I've done involves Max. Does my life revolve around her or something? The answer to that question popped into my mind before I could even finish asking the question. Yes, my world _does_ revolve around Max. I suppressed a sigh, for fear of waking Max up.

_My life will never be simple, will it?_ I asked myself.

_But as long as Max is with me, it doesn't really matter, does it? _My other conscience asked simply, almost lovingly. Geez, one simple revelation and I'm as gooey as a fucking Jet-Puffed marshmallow!

I sighed before I could stop myself.

Finally, I made it to my house. All the lights were off so that meant either A) mom didn't wait up for me or B) she was out with Dave. I'm guessing the latter.

With a sigh, I jumped out of the car and picked Max up out of the back. She was "as light as a feather". Technically, she was as light as a feather with my biology and math textbook on top of it, but for the sake of the story, I'll just go with feather. Hey, who here likes black feathers? I personally think they are kind of cool but- Damn it! What the hell?

Being exhausted must make me ramble. A lot.

I sighed again. Well, isn't today a very sigh-full day- night- whatever this is?

Damn, I'm definitely exhausted.

I got to the front door and twisted the knob, not at all surprised to find it unlocked. Skillfully avoiding anything that could hit Max, I made my way to my room. When I finally reached my destination, I gently set her down on my bed.

Max looked so damn cute. Her lips were parted slightly and she breathed heavily, like a baby. The usual scowl on her face was replaced by a peaceful, almost thoughtful, expression. Her blonde-streaked, brown hair spread out into a halo around her head.

I looked up and asked, _why is Max so beautiful?_

I never received an answer.

Not caring either way about whether or not my question was heard, I went to the other side of my bed and plopped down gently, careful not to move the bed.

My last thought before going to bed was, _I still couldn't believe that I love Max…_

**there it is! I'm sooo sorry that it's not that long but I'm KINDA having a slight writers block/no motivation so if the next chappie takes awhile, I'm SO sorry! :( as I have said b4, review review review review review review review! that give me motivation so the more u review, the quicker I update! :) Yay!**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**O em gee! 24 reviews! :) I luv u guys! :) here's the next chappie! Yay!**

**MPOV**

I awoke to a numbing pain. It felt as if I was a punching bag that Rocky Balboa had attacked and ripped to shreds. I stretched with a groan, attempting to loosen my stiff muscles. Expecting to touch empty air, you can guess how creeped out I was when my fingers and toes touched skin. Surprised, I squeaked and jumped out of the bed.

Spinning to face my attacker, I was shocked to see Fang groggily sit up and rub his eyes. Propped up on one elbow, with his black hair sticking out at odd angles, he looked cute. (Yes. I, the Great Maximum Ride, think someone is cute. Shoot me.) He was still wearing the form-fitting black t-shirt he had on last night and a nasty bruise was forming on his right cheek. Suddenly, the events of last night popped into my mind. Shit. Fang must think I'm such a wimp…

Thinking of Fang made me blurt out in a sudden realization, "Wait- why the fuck were we in the same bed?"

He smiled a breathtaking smile before saying, "You were wonderful last night."

Oh. My. God. _No_ way! I would never do that! We _couldn't_ have done that! Could we have? But I don't remember it… How- I was unconscious the whole goddamn night! What the fuck? Did he… rape me? No, no. Fang wouldn't do that. Would he? No, we did _not_ do that!

Confusion and exhaustion made my mind a mess as I tried to piece together what had happened last night. Finally, Fang interrupted my thoughts by saying with a laugh, "I'm joking. We didn't do anything last night! I just wanted to mess with you." I scowled and punched him in the arm, wincing as my raw knuckles burned upon impact. Fang must be feeling the side effects of last night as well because he flinched. I rubbed the spot where my knuckles hurt and encountered a crude bandaging. Fang must have done it last night. How sweet.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around at the room. Shirts, pants and boxers littered any surface that was available. All of them were black. Posters were taped onto the wall from bands such as Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, Slipknot, Metallica, and so on. My favorite was the one for Reliant K.

"Welcome to my room." With a smile, he got up and stretched his muscles, as if used to waking up stiff. Before I could ask him why I was here, he continued, "I didn't want to take you home in your condition. What would your mother think? I was wondering if you could just call her sometime this morning and explain that you stayed over a friend's house. And if she asks, I'm a girl." He smiled and I returned it. Only Fang would be willing to say that he was a girl.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a whiney, high-pitched voice called out, "Shitface, I'm home! I brought your damn food so get the fuck over here and eat it!" My shock over the language must have been clear on my face because Fang gestured for me to be quiet as he walked to the door. Just as he was reaching for the handle, it swung open.

There in the hallway stood a petite woman about three-fourths of Fang's 5' 11". She had dark hair and dark eyes, and was a female version of Fang. She was also drop dead gorgeous. I could only assume this was his mother, and the one who said such horrible things to Fang. Maybe _she's_ the reason why he hasn't told me much about his life…

When she caught me eye, her surprise lasted for only a moment before she scowled and turned to Fang. "So, you finally found a whore who would actually go with you? Congrats. I thought you would _never_ grow any balls." She stared at him evenly in the eye as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, where'd you get this bitch? From one of your _fights_?" She said the word 'fight' as if it was unimportant. Was this woman really his mother? She was horrible! I noticed Fang's body was drawn tight, fists clenching and unclenching, but when he spoke, he spoke coolly. "Mother, please do not insult my _friend_."

As he said that, I tried to ignore the stabbing feeling at my heart. His mother _humph-_ed and left his room. He quietly shut the door after her, and then turned to face me.

Fang smiled nervously. "Sorry 'bout that. I was hoping that she wouldn't be back until later in the day. But I guess not." He tried to hide how uncomfortable he was as he grabbed a shirt from his desk and turned his back on me. Wondering what he was doing, I was about to ask when he suddenly took his t-shirt off. His back muscles were lean and sculpted, and I fought the urge to ogle him.

The desire to touch him was almost unbearable at that moment, surprising me. Why would I want to touch him? Weird. I shook my head.

Too soon, he pulled the shirt over his head, cutting off my view. He turned back to me and I smiled at him.

I saw his unasked question in his eyes. Reclining against his headboard, I examined my nails as I said, "I'm not going to _not_ be your friend just because your mom's a…"

"Bitch?" he supplied as he sighed with relief. His tense muscles relaxed and I realized something at that moment. (Kind of like an epiphany.)

Our friendship was sacred to both of us. If we ever got into a fight, or one of us moved away, we would die (figuratively speaking). How cool is that? But, what happens when we go to college? Maybe he could go to mine, or I could go to his (it depends on where we each are going, I guess). And just think- we met at a gym when I scared his weenie friends! I guess you find best friends in the strangest of places…

Suddenly, a question that I had been meaning to ask since last night popped into my mind. "Fang?"

"Hm?" he asked as he attempted to clean up his room.

"Who did you kill?"

He froze mid-cleaning and stared at me. From his horrified expression, I could tell that he must not have been expecting that question. He quickly smoothed his expression over before I could examine it closely. He remained silent and looked intently at the floor.

Not wanting to wait for him to explain, I said, almost reassuringly, "I'm not going to tell anyone." No response. "You can trust me." No response. "I'll still be your friend." His head snapped up in surprise.

"Even after you find out how I killed someone, you'll still be my friend? Ha! Good one." He paused. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded, shocked by the crazed sound in his voice. A wild glint that I hadn't noticed before sparkled in his eyes, and the force of it made me sit up straight. "I killed a man with my fists, Max. With my bare hands, I took the life of another human." He shivered and wrapped his arms over his chest, hugging himself. "He probably had friends and family. He had thoughts and feelings, likes and dislikes. He probably had secret crushes and hopes and dreams. He was a human being that still had a life to live ahead of him and I snapped his neck without thinking about that. Do you realize how traumatizing that is? I'm a heartless murderer! He was simply following orders to hurt me and I killed him." The crazy expression in his eyes dissipated and left a dead sadness in its wake. He frowned as a small tear trickled down his face.

As gently as I could, I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist. He buried his head into my shoulder, but he did not cry. Never before had I seen Fang so vulnerable, so weak. Gently, I led him to the bed and sat down on the edge with him beside me. "You aren't a heartless murderer." I murmured as I ran my fingers through his wonderfully thick hair. The action seemed to sooth him and he relaxed in my embrace. "If you were really a heartless murderer, you wouldn't be feeling guilty right now. You would be normal and probably be laughing about it. You're not a heartless murderer. You killed out of self-defense! There's nothing wrong with that." I gently kissed the top of his head. Instead of stiffening as I had expected him to, he seemed to relax even more.

I heard him mumble something into my shoulder. "What?" I asked, pressing my ear closer.

"I said, is this what it's like to have a mother? Someone who will always make you feel better?" He slid out of my embrace and looked at me right in the eye. Behind the layers of grief, he was like a little kid all over again. It tore my heart apart just thinking about what his life must have been like.

"Yes, I think so. But I wouldn't know for sure. Anne expected me to be pretty much completely independent as I was growing up so that she could work." I smiled at him and he weakly returned it.

I don't know why, but at that moment, I realized that I was wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday. Ew. "Fang? Can I borrow some clothes? Mine are dirty." I smiled and gestured to the blood and dirt stains. Surprisingly, he laughed. Hard.

When he could manage to talk, he said, "Only you would be worried about your clothes after I confessed to murder." Chuckling, he grabbed a shirt and some pants off of his desk and chucked them at me. I caught them with a grin. "I'll wait outside. Open the door when you're done." And with that, he left.

After the door was safely shut, I examine the clothes he gave me. The shirt was a t-shirt for the band Rise Against (one of the best bands ever), and the pants went down to the floor and were extremely baggy. The shirt was a couple sizes too big, though I assumed it fit Fang perfectly, and I had to roll the pant legs up multiple times so that I could see my feet. When I was done, I checked myself in the mirror.

The outfit looked fine, but what worried me was that I had several bandages on my arms and legs. Some of them were stained with blood while other had only a faint shade of pink to them. My hair looked like a bird mauled my head and tried to kill me, and there were big bags under my eyes. Basically, I looked like hell.

With a sigh, I fingered my hair as I let Fang in, not expecting to come face-to-face with the last person I wanted to see at that moment.

Jeb, with his eyes blazing and a frown tugging at his lips.

I was screwed.

**Dun dun duuuuuh! Wat will happen 2 our heroine as she encounters the Jeb-o-nator! Lol u likey the name I made up? (it was on the spot) :) please review! ? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yayy! :) here's the next chappie! Yay! Sorry it took so long but I've had essays and project galore so b thankful that u even get a chappie! :) Voila!**

**MPOV**

My initial shock and anger over Jeb's sudden appearance left as quickly as it appeared, and was soon replaced by a burning curiosity as to know why he was here. But I had to play the part of a rebellious teenager, and so I scowled at Jeb and demanded, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He stared at me as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the universe. "You're my daughter," he answered simply, slowly, as if speaking to a young child, "I was meaning to talk to you about something important over lunch. But you can imagine my surprise when I called Anne and found out that you never came home last night. Of course, as any father would, I panicked and asked Monique where you were. She answered, after much refusal, that you were with a boy named _Fang_. Assuming the worst, I asked her where he lived and she told me she didn't know, but _Fang's_ friend Iggy did, so I called this 'Iggy' and he told me. Then, I drove all the way out here to find you in his room and wearing his clothes." Despite his matter-of-fact tone, he was furious.

Suddenly annoyed, I didn't try to contradict him and his assumption on what I did last night. I simply glared at him and in my angriest voice said, "Thanks for the worry, _Pops_, but you can go now. I don't _want_ to have lunch with you and I never _will_, and what I do in my free time is what_ I_ choose. So, good bye." I stepped to the side and let Fang into the room before attempting to slam the door in Jeb's face.

Key word: attempting. He snaked out his foot out at the last minute and replied angrily, "I am _not_ finished with this discussion, young lady!"

I growled. "Well,_ I_ am!" And with that, I kicked his foot back and slammed the door in his face, locking it securely. I could hear his furious pounding, but I ignored him and resumed my spot on Fang's bed. Eventually, Jeb left with a furious resignation and a peaceful silence filled the room. I laid down and closed my eyes with a sigh of contentment.

Ah, the value of silence. With a smile, I looked up at Fang to find him staring at me.

Suddenly conscious of my appearance, I shifted uncomfortably in my spot. Searching for something to talk about, I stupidly began, "_So_… how 'bout them red socks?" I smiled nervously and was rewarded by a small laugh from him.

"Nice," he muttered before sobering back up. "So, that was your father? Interesting man." I snorted at the prospect of Jeb being interesting. "Why do you hate him?"

I shrugged. "He ticks me off." I replied simply. "Always waltzing into Anne's house like he _owns_ the fucking place and pretending like he knows exactly what I need. I'm _seventeen_ years-old, I can take care of myself- you know I can. So why does he just assume that he knows best?"

I huffed with annoyance and folded my arms over my chest. Fang sighed sharply as well and perched on the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his broad muscular chest. It took me a second to realize he was mocking me. A playful glint twinkled in his beautifully dark eyes.

"Jerk," I muttered, but couldn't stop the stupid smile from spreading on my face.

"You know it.," he countered, laughing with a quiet intensity.

Suddenly a question flashed in my mind. "Hey, how come I've never seen you around before?"

He produced a surprised expression then shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's just because we have two different ways to spend our free time?" I shook my head at his suggestion.

"I don't think that's the case, because we have almost the exact same interests…" I trailed off as I thought. After minutes of searching and still unable to think up a reason, I shrugged it off. No use worrying about the past.

After that, we sank into a comfortable silence. I stared at the ceiling, while Fang read on his floor. After awhile, I grew curious. I crawled off the bed and slipped down beside him. The title on the book surprised me. No, not surprised- more like shocked. _Pride and Prejudice._ I look around the room for any other indications that Fang is actually a romantic at heart. Or gay.

On his desk, I find books like Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Gone With the Wind, and so on. Desperate to prove or disproved of his gayness, I ask, "Seriously, Fang? _Pride and Prejudice_?"

He looks up surprised, as if he forgot I was there. Registering what I asked, he smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not gay. I just enjoy reading about romances that actually work out, unlike my mother's." He smiled again, before continuing, "I'm at the part where Mr. Darcy proposes to Elizabeth and she knocks him down by owning him in a verbal smack down." Having never read the book, I have no clue what he's talking about, but if it involves a girl kicking a guy's butt, I'm up for reading it. It also took me a second to realize that Fang actually sounded like he loved the book, something I have never seen or heard from a guy (other than the nerds).

Who would've thought- the street fighter that reads soppy love stories?

**Duh duh duh daaaaah! :) finished! Yay! I kno itz short but at least a short chappie is better than no chappie! :) lol REVIEWW! :) and thanx Rowena 4 beta-ing! Btw, I luv pride and prejudice! :) I haven't read the other books but I was tempted to put poison study on the list! 4 anyone that is actually reading this and likes a violent love story with the main character trying 2 get killed and ends up falling in love, poison study's the story 4 u! ;) au revoir!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! Next chappie is com-plee-ted! Yeah! Enjoy! I spent a whole hour working on this so u betta like it! :) enjoy!**

**FPOV**

You know how people are always saying that love puts everything into perspective? And that everything just falls into place after that?

The opposite is true for me. Ever since I realized that I love Max, things have become a mess, internally. Every move- every breath that she takes sends me into a whirl of unexplained happiness, as if I'm drunk on her ecsense and vitality. And it's as if my nerves are oversensitive to everything she does. As if my brain is wired to her, and her alone. Screw my well-being or my mom's, or even Iggy's and Gazzy's. She more important.

And that scares me. (Yes, I'll admit: the super-amazing Fang is scared.)

What would I _not_ do for Max? Would I take another human's life in order to ensure her safety? Where would I draw the line?

Or is there no line to draw?

And should I tell her I love her? I was able to answer that the second I asked it. No, I shouldn't. Knowing Max, she'd probably freak out if I told her. She'd scream and rave and hate me. Three little words would ruin our friendship entirely, something I don't want to happen. Ever.

And what about college? What will we do? Go to the same college or different colleges?

The questions pulsed through me as I sat on my floor, pretending to read _Pride and Prejudice_. Max lounged on my mattress, totally unaffected by the fact that it is my _bed. _Any hormone-ridden guy would probably be having interesting fantasies about Max right now, but thankfully, my hormones are kept in check.

Suddenly, she sat up and crawled off the bed. She eased into the spot beside me.

I pretended to be absorbed in my book. I noted with surprise that I was in my favorite part in the book. Where Mr. Darcy proposes to Elizabeth.

I actually feel really bad for Mr. Darcy in this part, even though he's a fictional character. He proposes his undying love to a girl who hates him. How ironic is that?

I felt Max looking around my room quickly, as if searching for something, and then she asked, "Seriously, Fang? _Pride and Prejudice_?" Surprised, I looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes conveyed all her disbelief. Unanswered questions lingered in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not gay." I said reassuringly with a smile. "I just enjoy reading about romances that actually work out, unlike my mother's." My reason surprised me, even_ I_ wasn't expecting that response! Oh well. Her expression remained confused. "I'm at the part where Mr. Darcy proposes to Elizabeth and she knocks him down by owning him in a verbal smack down." I explained. Still no difference in her expression. Eventually, her confusion sizzled into a resigned silence, as if she accepted that that was all the detail she would get from me. Whatever.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. My immediate instincts were to reject the idea, but curiosity soon took over and I convinced my self that by following through with the plan, I would be able to actually touch Max and have it be acceptable.

I wanted to fight her.

I know, it's completely irrational and that I could definitely hurt her, but I wonder who would win… my thoughts were cut loose when Max suddenly rested her head on my shoulder. Pure electricity throbbed from the spot where her cheek rested, but it was a good pulsation. It felt natural.

Instinctively, my left arm wrapped around her waist, and at first, she stiffened, but eventually she relaxed and molded to my body, as if she belonged there.

With a rush of adrenaline I thought, _we are like two pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. Each one has a different drawing and design, but both are meant to be together, side by side._

Suddenly proud of my comparison and myself, I smiled.

"Fang?" Max suddenly asked in a slow- almost uncertain- voice.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Angel will be okay?"

The question caught me off guard. _How am I supposed to know that?_ I wanted to ask, but instead, I said, "Of course, she will. She's a tough girl." That did the trick, because I felt her smile against my shoulder.

"Yeah," she agreed, before sinking into a content silence.

As she leaned against me, I marveled over the feeling of her body pressed against mine. How could such a soft body fight full-grown men and win?

As I wondered, her breathing slowed and the pressure on my shoulder continued to increase until she was a dead weight. Suddenly, her head slipped from its place on my arm and onto my lap. Great, I thought.

Looking down at her, I stiffened.

Only one word popped into my mind: gorgeous. Her hair was splayed out behind her like a halo, while one or two pieces fell across her face. Her full lips were slightly open, and her long eyelashes looked even more defined than usual. Her soft skin shone in the mid-morning sun, which slid in through my open window (it was springtime).

She looked like a sleeping angel.

Shit, it's going to be harder not to tell her I love her than I originally thought.

My life sucks.

**Duh duh duh daaaaaaah! :) yay! All done! guess wat Fang says: REVIEW and he'll give u a digital kiss! (fangirls may swoon at the thought) but only if u review! :)**

**OH, BTW: I'M PUTTING A POLL UP 2 C WAT I SHOULD DO ABOUT THE STORY! SHOULD I HAVE IT END A) WITH THEM GETTING 2GETHER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY AND THEM KICKING BUTT 2 B WITH EACH OTHER, OR B) HAVE THEM GET 2GETHER AT THE END, OR C) HAVE THEM GET 2GETHER IMMEDIATELY, HAVE SOME SWEET FAX SCENES THEN BREAK OUT INTO HARD-CORE VIOLENCE?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey HEY hey! :) here's the next chappie! (once again, I'm sorry that it took so long) lol so enjoy! Itz the fight scene! :)**

**FPOV**

"Now, are you sure you're okay with this?" I repeated for the seventh billion time as I stretched on the ground, preparing for the fight. Even though I was looking at the ground as I grabbed my right foot and stretched, I could just _feel_ the vexation rolling off Max in waves. _This is for your own safety, _I thought, too worried to care about her anger.

"For the billionth time," she began, annoyed, "yes. I do. Anyway, it _was_ your idea. Plus, I'm looking forward to it. So let me have some fun." Her pleading, agitated tone almost made me want to cancel the fight, just to tick her off.

Instead, I said, "Fine, but no cheap shots, and if either one of us thinks we are hurt, we stop immediately. And no lying." She agreed, and then continued to stretch as well.

I could hear muttering and mumbling outside the small room that the gym allowed us to borrow. Passersby' faces peered through the glass wall in curiosity as they pointed and raved at the sight of two teenagers stretching by themselves with no instructor to supervise their "private lesson" (that's what most of the small rooms are used for at the gym). They were probably wondering why the gym had closed off this room.

Ignoring their curious glances, I straightened and shook out my arms and legs. "You ready?" I asked and she stood as well, nodding decisively.

We faced each other in the middle of the room. The gym was kind enough to lend us a couple of pads to lie down on the ground in case we fell, or our fight turned into a wrestling match. That made me feel a bit better about the situation.

Without taking her eyes off of me, Max bowed in respect before sliding into her fighting stance. I copied her, and the fight began.

At first, we merely circled, sizing each other up while checking for any openings to snake a punch or kick in. Max bounced on the balls of her feet, swaying like a flower, her defense tight. She had one fist guarding her face and the other one protecting her stomach, making her a difficult target to hit. I analyzed every move she made, making sure she wouldn't catch me off guard.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she blitzed. There was no telegraphing, no warning flag about her attack, just pure speed. For that split second, I froze up in surprise. That was my first mistake. Her first two knuckles collided with my upper-lip just as I was raising my arms to block. Seeing her advantage and my unguarded chest, she pressed forward, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches. Thankfully, she was cushioning her blows by slowing down at the last minute, but they still hurt. I knew I was going to wake up with bruises the next day.

Determinedly, I drew my defenses tight like a boxer and eventually dodged my way around her, finally escaping her onslaught of blows. Surprised that I escaped, she slowed down for a second before turning to face me, still in her fighting stance. We once again circled each other, though this time I was prepared for her blitzes. I felt blood in my mouth but didn't comment on it, for fear of worrying her.

I could see her analyzing my stance and calculating how to get past my defenses- it's amazing how different she is when she's fighting compared to how she normally is. While fighting, she turns into a heartless, cynical thug that will go to any length to get what she wants, the opposite of how she usually is- Suddenly seeing my chance at a blow, I lunged at her with a fake axe kick and went in for a sidekick. It was a dead hit to her stomach. She doubled over for a second before straightening, but I was too quick, and I hit her with a back-fist in the temple.

Immediately, she fell to her knees and, while clutching the sides of her head, began to blink rapidly, scaring me. Worried invaded my mind. I knew I shouldn't have asked her to fight! This is exactly what I was afraid of.

Her eyes shot up but she seemed unable to focus on me, even though she was looking in my direction.

"Fang?" she called, a scared note in her voice. "Where are you? It's really fuzzy." Her eyes looked almost black because her pupils were so big- now I was freaking out.

"Max," I asked, "are you okay? I'm so sorry." I knelt beside her worriedly and turned her head to side so that I could examine the spot where I hit her. It looked a little swollen, but shouldn't have affected her sight, unless my perception of bruises is wrong (something I highly doubt).

Suddenly, Max breathed a sigh of relief. "That's better." she murmured, and looked at me- this time focusing easily. Her pupils had returned to normal. "I can see you now." She smiled easily, as if she didn't go temporarily blind because of a blow to her head.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly. "I didn't think that I hit you that hard, but maybe I was wrong. You shouldn't have lost your eyesight temporarily, not with how softly I hit you…"

She looked at me curiously. "Speak louder, I can't hear you."

Confused, I repeated what I said.

This time, her eyes widened. She sat down on her butt and stared at me numbly. Disbelief colored her face, and I asked her multiple times what was wrong.

Eventually, she whispered in despair, "I can't hear you. At all."

Shock rooted me to my spot. Now, I felt like dying. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to where our stuff was laying on the ground.

After collecting all of our things, I stormed out of the place and dragged her to her car. I snatched the keys from her hand. After helping her into the passenger seat, I climbed into the driver's and sped off to the ER. When we arrived, I dragged her inside after me. Once there, a woman asked me to fill out a form about what was wrong with her.

When that was done, I helped Max sit down. She still couldn't hear anything.

I tried, multiple times, to see if she could hear me, but with no luck. Now, I was paranoid. I soon began to pace. Max watched me quietly. Finally, a doctor came over to us and asked what was wrong with Max. I explained to him in detail about what happened, and afterwards, he ordered a room for Max and a bed. Shit.

This is seriously the worst day of my life.

When we were inside the white, mundane room, the doctor left. A little while later, another doctor came and asked us again what happened. Then that doctor left, and all was silent.

All these things were happening in a blur. I felt a dead feeling in my chest. It seemed as though the world had lost its meaning. Worry was overloading my senses and dulling my emotions.

Finally, the first two doctors came into the room along with a new doctor. They pulled me out of the room to talk.

The first doctor- Dr. Cook- started the conversation bluntly. "We think she has Paget's disease. Paget's disease is a chronic disorder of the skeleton that results in enlarged and deformed bones. We are pretty sure it's affecting her skull. Thankfully, it's still in its beginning stages, I would say it's been going on for a couple of days, so we should be able to cure it, but she's going to need surgery. Paget's disease, though it enlarges the infected bone, weakens the bones that it has affected."

My world felt like WWIII broke out and soldiers massacred the civilians, burned down everything, and danced on the ashes.

**Duh duh duuuuuuuuun! Lol sorry! :) I just really wanted her to get a disease! (don't worry, I still luv Max) :) well I've said this every chappie and I'll say it again! REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**FPOV**

"You're sure?" I asked shakily, as if there was some hope that they had gotten the patient wrong, and that Max was actually perfectly fine and would start skipping down the hallway throwing flowers over her head and singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".

Unfortunately, my hopes were crushed when the doctors nodded their heads. I drew in a shaky breath. "Which bones, exactly, are infected and how do are you planning to treat them?" I asked. The doctors traded a quick glance, unsure if they should tell me or not. Irritated, I said, "Look, Max is important to me. She would want me to know what was wrong with her." The doctors still looked unsure.

Frustrated, I felt like hitting something. Luckily, one of the doctors, Dr. Schwartz (funny name, if you ask me), picked up on my 'I will kill you all if you don't tell me' vibes and hurriedly said, "It's affecting her temporal bones and her parietal bones, the bones next to her eyes and on the side of her skull. The way we are going to treat it is we are going to give her anti-inflammatory medication and also bisphosphonates. Now, we must tell you, the treatment does not completely get rid of the disease, but the medication will help the side effects. But with the proper medication, we can alleviate the symptoms and possibly stop the disease from growing and ruining those parts of her skull."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Starting from the next chapter it will be me, XxAngelWithWingsxX writing the story, not Arin Blaire. Thank you once again Arin for handing over the story! I will try to make it worthy for your past readers to keep reading^^**

**~A.W.W**


	19. Chapter 19

**Max**

Let me tell you, I felt like crap.

The throbbing pain in my ears stopped me from being able to concentrate on anything else. Doctors came in and went but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. Whenever they wanted me to open my mouth or look into my ear, they would mimic it themselves.

It was kinda funny aside from the pain part.

My eyes too sometimes became weak, leaving the world around them fuzzy and unclear.

The day went on, and I felt like I was missing parts of it, like I had drifted off to sleep. I was still worried; what was wrong with me?

But then my mind came awake when Fang walked in.

At first, he had a look of misery on his face and walked slowly across the room and sat down gently on the bed. But when he took my hand, a slight smile came on his face.

"You okay?" he mouthed. I nodded and said,

"Perfecto," Maximum Ride would never admit pain.

It was slightly weird speaking but hearing no voice coming out of my mouth.

Fang turned around to face the room and walked over to a laptop. He began rapidly typing as I just sat there and watched. After a couple moments, he stopped and turned the laptop slowly to face me.

I began to read.

_Max_

_The doctors just told me that you have Paget's disease._

_It's where some of your bones or something grow too large and the others around it grow weak._

_They say you'll need surgery, maybe even a brace._

_The treatment won't get rid of the entire thing, but it'll help stop your brain from being permanently damaged._

_They think you've had it for a little while, and the symptoms showed up when we had our fight._

Wtf.

I read it over again and couldn't believe what was happening. We take things for granted like diseases, thinking they will never happen to us, but here I was, and it isn't feeling pretty.

But I could get through it with Fang by my side.

I looked up to see Fang's dark eyes cautiously awaiting my own.

Fang just stared at my face, his own unreadable for a little while before finally mouthing, "I'm sorry,"

My eyebrows joined together in confusion.

"You didn't do anything," I said.

He just shook his head.

"Fang, I've had the disease for a couple days apparently. It's not your fault,"

He didn't say anything.

We sat together for a little while until the doctor came in and ushered him out for a test.

**Fang**

"Paget's disease is not very common. If we can't control the disease, we may need to give her some sort of brace."

I looked into the room where Max was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt a pang at my heart seeing her face contort in pain every couple of seconds and not being able to do anything about it

Taking a deep breath, I turned the handle and walked in.

I walked toward her bed and grabbed her beautiful hand, which sent shocks into every corner of my body.

"You okay?" I mouthed. She nodded and said,

"Perfecto," Her voice was slightly louder than usual due to the fact she couldn't hear what she was saying.

I knew she was lying. She was hooked up to many little needles and a bandage was covering a side of her head.

I looked around the white empty room and saw a laptop on a desk. I walked over and picked it up and began typing as fast as I could. My fingers raced across the keyboard trying to get everything the docs had told me down.

When I was finished, I turned the computer to Max, and she began to read. Her eyes widened slightly and then she finally looked at me.

Her face held nothing but confidence but I could see a hint of fear somewhere between it.

I sighed then mouthed, "I'm sorry,"

Part of this was my fault, no matter what the doctors said. I knew that maybe if I hadn't hit her that hard, she wouldn't be here right now.

She looked at me confusedly and then said, "You didn't do anything,"

I just shook my head.

"Fang, I've had the disease for a couple days apparently. It's not your fault,"

I looked at her face and thought that maybe I should have told her a long time ago.

Maybe she wouldn't be here if I had.

Maybe I should have told her I loved her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Yes finally I am updating! Sorry for the months of waiting, but I'm here, as I will be to continue, hopefully much quicker! Enjoy! I really really really do hope I did well trying to match up to Arin Blaire's, the previous author's, writing style! Enjoy and drop a review!**

* * *

**Fang**

I woke up, startled, to see a nursed shaking me awake.

I looked around to see that I was still in the hospital, sitting in one of the small uncomfortable guest chairs. The hallway was empty aside from me and the nurse.

"Sir, Max will be going into surgery now, I thought you should know," the nurse said.

Memories flooded back into my head. Our fight, Max in the hospital, her disease.

I nodded and thanked the nurse. I watched her walk away, suddenly terrified.

This was supposed to be a minor surgery, but what if something went wrong? What if they couldn't help Max?

I got up out of the chair, wincing when I felt a little my neck ache from sleeping in a weird position. Feeling slightly disgusted, I searched for a guest bathroom and found one down at the end of the hallway. I swung open the door and peered inside; it was empty.

I walked in and splashed my face with water, constantly thinking about what was going on in the operation room. The surgery would be over in less than three hours.

After thoroughly cleansing myself, I looked into the mirror.

I looked like shit.

My hair was in disarray, my eyes red, and exhausted looking, but alight with concern. I leaned against the sink with my arms, staring into the stranger's face. Suddenly my phone buzzed.

It was a text from my mom.

I flipped open the phone and read:

_Shitface, where the fuck r u?_

I texted back, _Hospital. My friend's hurt._

_What other friend? _She texted back, _Iggy and Gazzy are here at the house buggin the shit outta me!_

_Tell them to come to the St. Xavier's Hospital._

_Yeah, yeah like the maid I am. _She responded.

With that I shut the phone.

Once again, I looked into the mirror and at the face that was so different from what I remembered.

And I promised myself this: I was going to tell Max I loved her, and soon.

I walked out of the bathroom and settled back down into my chair, and turned my head to look down the hallway where Max was.

A couple minutes later, Iggy and Gazzy showed up, and attacked me to tell them what was going on.

I told them about the fight Max and I had, feeling worse every second, and about Max's disease, and her surgery. They fell silent when I finished, plopping down into either chair next to me.

Slowly the minutes passed by, until finally the doctor came out of the operation room and headed towards the three of us. When he came near, we stood up simultaneously, desperate to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Well, Fang, we have some good news for you," he said when he stopped in front of us.

I looked at him anxiously, waiting for him to respond.

"Max's disease actually is almost completely gone. She still has a slight hearing problem, and she'll have to stay in the hospital for a few more days to get her medication, but once that is done, the disease will never bother her again and her hearing will be back. You can go see her if you like, she's almost done recovering from the surgery," He smiled at me, and left down the hallway before disappearing into his office.

Max was going to be alright.

Iggy and Gazzy both let out sighs next to me.

Still shocked to move, I saw Gazzy pat my back and gesture towards the door behind which Max lay.

"Go, Fang,"

I looked up at him and nodded.

I walked down the hallway slowly.

Hesitantly, I turned the doorknob and walked into the room where I saw Max with her eyes closed sleeping on a white hospital bed. Everything in the room was white and I felt oddly out of place wearing my black shirt.

I walked over and stood next to the bed and looked down at her features, calm in her sleep. Her brown-blonde hair hadn't been washed or combed in days, yet it still looked wonderful.

Her skin had a slightly grayish tint and was skinny from weakness with stiches running along her forehead, but she was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

Never before had I ever thought that about anybody. Never before had I given so much to anybody, given so much of myself aside to Iggy and Gazzy.

That thought scared me a little. I was way too dependent on Max. So much it wasn't healthy.

But now as I stared down into the person I most loved in the world, I had to say it. I had to say what my heart was telling me to say, not caring that she wasn't awake.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear,

"I love you,"

* * *

**That was what you were waiting for wasn't it? I hope you like!**

**And remember, that pasta will one day end up ruling Pluto. Just wait and watch, some stupid astronaut will bring pasta up into space, let go of it, then it will float to Pluto, and because of the conditions there, learn to regenerate, grow and take over. Then in a couple decades, when we finally can live on Pluto, we won't be able to because we will land there and see that the Pastalvanian rules do not allow humans onto Pluto because of their abuse to pasta. Apparently they don't like to be eaten. And by then, Earth will probably be so polluted we can't live there, and Pluto was our last resort since all the other planets have already been taken over by chocolate, asparagus, steak, pizza, hard candies, popcorn, and chips. All of them with rules against humans. So right now, we should either stop polluting, or stop angering food by eating it.**

**Am I drunk?**

**Review?**

**~A.W.W**


	21. Chapter 21

**First this: HOLY SHIT. After updating, I got 1,400 hits in one day. That is like a personal record. I thank you very, very much. And thank you for all the kind words that assured me that I was doing all right. Trust me, taking over an already very popular story is nerve-wracking and to have readers and reviewers like you made me feel absolutely amazing. Thank you a lot. And because I'm so happy, I'm updating in record time! Enjoy and please leave a review! This chapter is a little short, but it does the job.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns all MR characters. Me nothing. The plot isn't even mine. It belongs to Arin Blaire, but the rest of the story is mine!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Max**

I watched the doctor leave the room, his note still in my hand:

"_You're going to go into surgery now," _

I was to be sedated, but still I was shaking with fear of anything going wrong.

Later, two nurses and the surgeon piled into the room, setting up equipment and preparing for the surgery.

The doctor came over and smiled at me, placing his hand at the top of my head. I smiled back but I knew it was shaky.

He held out a needle and I tensed. He saw my facial expression change, grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote on it,

"_Sedative,"_

I nodded to let him know to continue.

He smiled again and I felt the needle go into the crook of my arm. **(A/N okay I have no idea what it feels like to be sedated so just go with it ;)**

After that everything was dark.

~_two hours later~_

Slowly, through the darkness, I began hearing noises. They were soft at first, but got louder and clearer. I got my hearing back.

Then I heard the surgeon's voice call out to me.

"Max…The surgery is done and the sedative is wearing off. In a little while you'll be able to move,"

I tried to answer, but I couldn't.

I was aware that I was awake, but that was about it. I couldn't move yet or open my eyes, so I decided to daydream.

The first image that cropped up in my mind was Fang. I thought about the way he always brushes his hair out of his eyes while he's talking, about how tough and unbreakable he can be while fighting, and how sweet and calm when we're together.

And I just couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, his hair, his mouth, all near-perfect.

Suddenly, I became worried; why? Why was this image of Fang plastered behind my eyes? Why did I feel like something was missing when he was gone? Why was I having this strange feeling every time I was near him?

I tried to think of other things, like Angel in the hospital because of Viper. And Nudge, and Iggy and Gazzy, but my mind kept floating back to Fang.

And by that time I had just given up, letting all my memories of Fang wash over me. The day we first met, the dinner we had later on, then the fights we fought together.

As I was replaying the day I woke up in Fang's bed over again, I realized something;

I loved him.

Suddenly everything made sense. The strange feeling I got around him and the emptiness when he was gone.

I loved my best friend, Fang.

And I knew he didn't feel the same way about me.

Fuck my life.

I knew this was never going to work. He would never feel what I did. To him we were just best friends and he never showed any interest in me any other way. Sadness overcame me at the thought.

Sometime later, I heard the door open and close, quiet footsteps making their way towards me. A familiar scent washed over me.

_Fang._

He was still for a little while until I felt a hand press against the bed and hot breath on my neck.

Then suddenly I heard the words.

"I love you,"

As Fang said them, his breath washed over my ears and neck giving me involuntary shivers which I desperately hoped he wouldn't see.

The pressure on the bed relaxed, and then I heard a door open and close. He had left.

His words hung in the air as I tried to organize my thoughts.

Part of my heart was cheering and whooping with joy, while the more skeptical part was saying, "Don't believe that shit,"

Why would Fang say that?

For a second, all the pain over Fang not thinking of me romantically washed away, but it came back.

He only loved me like a friend, a sister almost. He didn't mean the words any other way.

I convinced myself that his words were referring only to our friendship and nothing more. I knew he only loved me like he loved Iggy or Gazzy.

I was dying to ask him how he loved me, and to confess my feelings for him, but I would hold back. I didn't want to risk rejection.

And I certainly didn't want to risk our friendship.

* * *

**Stupid Max...don't worry the Fax is coming your way^^ Soon...**

**Please tell me what you think and leave a review!**

**For me?**

**Review?**

**Lol I sound like a hungry puppy. *wroof***

**~Love,**

**A.W.W**


	22. Chapter 22

**New chapters are like shooting out of me.**

**This is seriously a first.**

**Wow.**

**Oh and on a side note, if you like my chapters of this story then go check out the preface of Pick Your Poison. I cannot wait to get started on that! And in a review, please tell me if you would like the story to be with wings, or all human. Majority wins!**

**Anyways on with the story! Oh, and someone comes back in this chapter, you may have to refer back to previous chapters to remember exactly what had happened to her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Claimer: I claim that I own nothing.**

* * *

Fang

I walked out of Max's room, back toward the other, who were waiting for me.

"How is she?" Iggy asked, hearing the sounds of my footsteps.

"Fine, she's sleeping so she can't hear us," **(A/N: She ain't just sleeping) **I answered.

They nodded, and Gazzy left to go see Max, guiding Iggy with him.

I flopped back onto the chair that had become my bed, and rubbed my temple. The stress over Max getting better had left me in pieces.

_Max._

I had totally just confessed my feelings of love to my best friend.

Though the scenario would have been much more different had she been awake, but the thought was still scary.

No, I had already decided I was going to tell Max.

Right when she left the hospital.

Just as I thought that too myself, from down the hallway I heard a loud,

"Fang!"

When I looked up, I saw Nudge hurtling toward me and hugging me around the waist.

"Oh Fang! Iggy called and told us what happened o Max! Is she all right? Where is she? How long have you been here? Can we see her? Ohh…I really hope she's alright! OH! And look who I brought with me!"

She let go of her constricting hold on me and moved aside so I could see the little blonde girl standing behind her.

_Angel._

I grabbed her up in a hug before she could say anything.

"Angel! Are you alright? When did they let you go from the hospital?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "This morning. I'm fine now,"

"That's great news….Max will be pleased," I answered.

"Fang! Do you want to see her? She woke up!" Gazzy called from down the hallway. Then he saw Angel and ran up and hugged her as well.

"Wait, who is that?" Iggy asked, and Gazzy let Angel go so she could go and hug Iggy.

He smiled at the familiar touch, and then we went down to see Max.

I motioned for the rest of them to wait outside the door until I called them in.

I walked in, and Max began to smile, but then she stopped, as if she realized something. Her forehead creased, her eyebrows pulling together. I fought the urge to smooth out her forehead with my finger, and said,

"Max, someone is here to see you,"

She looked at me for a moment, and then said, "Other than you?"

"Obviously,"

She sighed, "Bring them in,"

I opened the door, and the four of them piled in, but Max's eyes fixed like a laser onto Angel.

"Angel!" she cried in surprise, and Angel hugged her lightly, being careful not to be too rough.

"Hey Max."

They began chatting, a large happy group, so I slunk into one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

I couldn't help but stare at Max's face, as she talked, as she laughed.

Soon though, Angel claimed she was hungry, and dragged Nudge with her to the cafeteria. Gazzy raced after them grabbing Iggy muttering "Had no frieking breakfast, which left me to stand there awkwardly.

She refused to meet my eyes.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Feel okay?" I asked, with nothing else to say.

She nodded, and then began to stare at the ceiling.

I nodded back and sat down.

"When do you think you'll be out of the hospital?" I asked, hoping I had a little time to get myself together before I had to tell her.

"A week," she said simply.

"Oh," I said lamely. That gave me plenty of time.

Soon after, Max fell sleep again, and the others came back with their stomachs full.

"Can you drive us home Fang? Our mom dropped us off, and we don't have a ride." Nudge asked.

I nodded to them, still wondering why the hell Max was acting this way. It would only make my job much harder.

I drove them home and got back to my house, in time to get a load of shit from my mom about being gone. Not like she actually cared or anything, it just gave her a chance to yell at me.

Once I was in my room, I stretched on my bed for the first time in what felt like ages.

~one week later~

The sun woke me up, causing my eyes to squint against the sudden brightness.

Then everything came back to me.

Today Max was getting out of the hospital.

I grabbed the cleanest shirt I could find and ran to my old Ford, which started easily today.

On the way to the hospital I was freaking out. How the fucking hell was I supposed to tell Max?

The last couple days, every time I went to go visit her, she was acting really distant.

She tried to cover it up with her smiles but I could see right through them.

Whenever I asked her about it, she would just answer, "Don't worry, it's just being cooped up in here that's getting to me," so I decided not to push her about it.

The hospital was very busy today, jammed with cars when I pulled in. I found a spot quickly, and ran inside to the front desk, and told them I was here to pick up Mrs. Maximum Ride.

After a couple minutes, Max came out wearing the clothes I had brought her a couple days ago.

She gave me a small smile, and I took her hand to lead her outside to the truck.

She got in silently and closed the door behind her.

We drove in silence for a while until I pulled in in front of her house.

She began to get out, but a grabbed her forearm to stop her.

"Max, I need to talk to you," I said quietly.

A look of confusion passed her features, but she remained in the car.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Come on Fang. You've been a street fighter for ages, hold a reputation for being deadly, you've even fucking killed a man, but you can't share your feelings to a girl?_

I opened my eyes to look into Max's deep brown ones, and I let it slip out before I lost the courage.

"Max, I love you,"

* * *

**Sorry about the sudden week later thing, but I really need to get moving from my perma-filler chapters. ;)**

**Now the plot can move along!**

**Cookies to anyone who can successfully guess Max's reaction!**

**Review?**

**~A.W.W**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a long one guys, bear with me.**

**Firstly: WOW! I've written all of 4 chapters and I already have 100 reviews. My mind is BLOWN AWAY. You guys have no idea what you mean to me…and, since I have the crazy urge to sound like a 9-year-old (aka my sister) I'll say, "I feel like a celebrity!"**

**Long story…**

**Secondly, a lot of people got confused about the add wings or not thing. I WAS NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS STORY! Don't worry! I was talking about my other story, Pick Your Poison.**

**Thirdly: The violence will be back for those of you asking! It's the Love of FIGHTING and Fighters, so where would this story be without it ;) I just needed to get these relationship issues out of the way first. And I have more ideas in my head, so the story's going to end up a lot longer than planned^^**

**Fourthly, sorry about the centering, I guess the layout got messed up when I was posting the story, and I THOUGHT that Arin did the same thing so I wanted to continue it.**

**But I was wrong. And I guess it is a little annoying to read centered ^^**

**Fifthly, you know how I said to guess about Max's reaction? Well a lot of you were right on the money, while some people were way off.**

**You'll see in this chapter^^**

**Hmmm….That wasn't too long right?**

**Enjoy!**

**Max**

**

* * *

**

I stared open-mouthed at him for a second. His eyes were hopeful, and I knew automatically that he didn't mean it like a friend.

And then I sprinted out of the car and toward my house, fumbling with my keys.

When the door finally opened, I ran into the house and kicked the door shut behind me, and I ran up the stairs into my room. I locked the door and collapsed onto my bed, exhausted, and still confused.

Why had I ran away?

But I knew the answer: I was scared.

Scared of what would have happened if I had said, "I love you back,"

Scared of being in a serious relationship for the first time in my life.

Scared of losing my best friend if it didn't go well.

But I also knew that some part of me was excited, and hopeful, telling me to stop being a retard and run into his arms.

How had this happened?

How had I suddenly fallen in love for the first time in my life?

And why, out of all people, with my best friend?

And most importantly, why did he love me back?

For a second, I thought that maybe this was all a big prank.

But I knew Fang too well; he would never do that.

So shouldn't I have said "I love you back?"

Suddenly, a memory came back into my mind, one from just two years ago. The reason I never trusted boys again.

I shuddered and forced the memory away

Confused tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw my mother sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Are you alright now?" she asked.

I nodded, curious as to where the sudden concern had come from.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to the hospital. There was no escaping work," she said.

I nodded, letting her know I didn't really care.

"I was worried, you know," she said matter-of-factly. I turned my head to look at her.

She was staring out of the window with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"When I pictured myself as a mother, I always thought it would be like we were best friends. Like I would be the one person you would rely on in the world. But it didn't really turn out that way."

She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"You were always so independent, and it made me jealous," she laughed a little and started to talk again, "I'm sickening. What kind of mother is jealous of her own daughter? I knew you didn't need me, but I tried to act like how mother should, being over-protective and constantly grounding you. But I guess you never needed that,"

"I guess I shouldn't be overly bratty with you either," I muttered.

Anne held out her hand, "Truce?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my hand with hers.

She sighed and got up from my bed and said, "I guess I'll be bugging you less now,"

I smiled at her, and said, "Anne?...Mom? I sorta need….guy help,"

She looked at me for a second, and then said, "Fang?"

I was shocked. I stared at her open-mouth and said, "How did you know?"

"Honey, I pay much more attention than you think. And I know you love him. Go and tell him that,"

I nodded and jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Iggy.

He answered on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Ig! I need a ride to Fang's house. Get yours and Gazzy's asses over here right now!"

He paused for a second. "Does this have anything to do with why Fang is ignoring us right now?"

"…Maybe,"

He sighed. "We'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

**I think I'll end it there^^ *evil smile***

**Don't worry, I'll update quickly^^ I'm itching to write more too :)**

**Review!**

**~A.W.W**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, we'll just get right to it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

**Fang**

"I love you,"

The words slipped out of my mouth, my eyes closed, and I opened them to see Max staring at me, her own eyes wide and fearful.

And then she jumped out of my truck and sprinted into her house.

I stared after her in shock, my body completely incomprehensive, before I realized what had happened.

Max had rejected me.

Absent-mindedly, I through the truck in drive and drove. At first I didn't know where, but suddenly, a large lake came into my view, and I drove toward it.

The waters were calm and peaceful, but alive with ducks and fish and birds swooping into the water.

The park around the lake was almost empty, being a Tuesday and all. I thought about how many days of school I had missed, and decided that I didn't give a shit.

My heart had just been broken and school was the last thing I wanted to think about.

I sat at the base of a tree close to the water and pulled my knees up.

I knew I had made a mistake telling Max. It hurt to think that she didn't feel the same way about me, and now we couldn't even be friends anymore. I couldn't just pretend nothing had happened.

I had said, "I love you," to Max, and she _ran._

I had destroyed our friendship, and confessed my feelings, and had just hurt myself and Max.

I had said the words that there was no going back from.

_Karma can be a bitch._

I growled and got up, only to punch the trunk of the tree I had been sitting under, hard. Blood began to cover my knuckles but I didn't care. I kept punching, letting my anger and sorrow out with my fists.

Finally, when my knuckles were aching in pain and covered in blood, I stopped, breathing heavily and sliding back down to the ground. I wiped the blood from my hands on the grass beside me, and an unfamiliar sensation was poking at the back of my eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek.

I was crying.

I threw my head into my hands, and then I decided.

I was never going to talk to Max again.

I wasn't going to make her uncomfortable, or hurt myself.

I knew that if I did see her, I would break.

Max would have to be out of my life if there was any hope of getting over her.

* * *

**Haha I love suspense^.^**

**Sorry the chapter was short, there is another one on the way in a couple hours^^**

**That is, if I get a lot of reviews…*nudge, nudge, wink, wink***

**Review, I'll reply, then you'll fall in love with me, and then you will review again, I'll reply, you'll fall in love with me again, etc.**

**Yours,**

**~A.W.W**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I told you a couple hours didn't I? Well here it is!**

**You guys don't like cliffs, huh?**

* * *

**Max **

Iggy pulled up into my house with Gazzy a couple minutes later, and I climbed in.

"To Fang's house then?" he asked. I shook my head but then realized he couldn't see.

"I highly doubt he's there. We'll check the gym first." I said. He nodded and sped off toward the gym.

"Mind telling me exactly what happened?" Iggy asked.

I looked from him to Gazzy, and then said, "Fang told me he loved me," I whispered, looking down.

"And you did…?" Gazzy inquired. I looked at him, an apology in my eyes.

"I ran,"

Iggy hissed and said, "Are you intent on destroying Fang? He's been in love with you for ages, and when he finally admit it, and don't even pretend like you don't love him back, you _run away?"_

"I'm sorry! I was…confused. And I need to make it better,"

He and Gazzy shut up and we pulled up into the gym. I got out of the car and ran inside, looking around. The gym was practically empty.

I went back outside to where Gazzy and Iggy were waiting.

"He's not here," I said.

Gazzy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Then where can he be?" he asked.

I leaned against the car and thought back to all the time I had spent with Fang, to his different moods and what he revealed about himself. To the romance books…

"I think I know where he is," I said,

We got back into the car and raced toward him.

***********************************gurgle gurgle**************************************

He jumped out of the car and ran towards the lake, and looked around. No one was there. I was about to turn away, disappointed, when I saw a mess of oddly familiar dark hair poke of from behind a tree.

Hesitantly, I walked towards it, to see Fang sitting there, his head in his hands.

I stayed there watching for a moment, but I must have made a noise because his head suddenly snapped up to stare at me.

And then he looked away, as if the sight of me hurt his eyes.

"Fang, I-," I started, but he cut me off.

"Max, you need to leave."

I looked at him blankly for a second, willing him to explain.

He sighed, "Look, Max. I don't want to hurt you, and I know that I'm just going to make you uncomfortable, so let's just…leave each other alone,"

I just kept looking at him, not moving from my spot.

He sighed again, knowing I was way too stubborn to actually listen.

"Max, I really mean-,"

Before he could finish his sentence, I swooped down and met his lips with mine for a second.

He looked stunned for a second, his dark eyes searching my own, when he smiled the most brilliant smile I had ever seen on anyone's face.

I collapsed onto his lap, pulling his face towards mine, kissing him fervently before pulling away again.

"Catch my drift?" I said, and he smirked.

I laughed and leaned against his chest, staring out into the waters.

We watched the sun go down together, lighting our world with a warm orange glow.

* * *

**Fang's POV next! Sorry for the short chapters, but I updated twice today so I made up for it^^**

**And I've been meaning to ask; when I reply to your reviews, do you guys actually get the replies? Or am I just typing to air?**

**Huh.**

**Review?**

**~A.W.W**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am not dead!**

**I was just on hiatus. In Alaska. With Palin. With nukes pointed at me. Surrounded by the Japanese air force. In a bunker. Sipping a martini.**

**Scratch that, rum. Because Evan likes rum.**

**Thanks for that Ev, ;)**

**Well I'm back**

**And this story WILL be finished. I recommend you read some of the chapters over again so you're not lost XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.**

* * *

**Fang**

I had had enough.

I looked down at my bloody knuckles again, fighting the urge to go back to punching the tree. But that wouldn't rally help anything.

_Idiot._

_What the fuck were you thinking? Saying I love you like that?_

_When the fuck did you become such an arrogant asshole?_

I squeezed my eyes shut and grasped my hair between my fingers.

And then I heard a twig break behind me.

I turned around to see Max there, standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

I looked into her brown eyes, illuminated by the setting sun.

I was right. If I saw her again I would break.

I looked away from her into the orange glow of the sun.

"Fang, I-"she started, but I cut her off.

"Max, you need to leave." I was being cruel, but that was the only way to stop myself from completely cracking.

She just stood there, her stubbornness reflecting in her eyes.

I sighed.

"Look, Max. I don't want to hurt you, and I know that I'm just going to make you uncomfortable, so let's just…leave each other alone,"

She still refused to move.

"Max, I really mean-,"

But I couldn't finish my sentence.

Because Max had swopped down and pecked me on the lips.

_What the hell just happened?_

I opened my eyes which I didn't even realize I had closed, and found myself staring into Max's smirking face.

"Catch my drift?" she said.

_Sort of…_

I sat there stunned, but then it hit me.

_She did love me._

I smiled at her, and fell into my lap where our lips didn't separate for the longest time.

* * *

The sun had completely set now, and the sky had turned to a deep purple.

"Am I allowed to as what just happened in the last two hours?" I said looking down at Max who was dozing off in my arms.

She smiled at me groggily and said, "Nothing really happened you know. I was just being my insecure self."

"Stubborn,"

She looked at me, confused.

"What?"

I smiled. "You were being your stubborn self. You refused to believe something you already knew."

Max looked offended. "I am not stubborn!" she said, smacking my arm.

I smirked.

"Not at all."

* * *

**I MISSED YOU GUYS SO FRIEKING MUCH! If you love me, you are going to go check out my new story which I will be co-writing with my dear friend, called Set In Stone. AND my new oneshot called Act First Think Later. -self promoting- XD Thanks**

**I know I know it's short. Tomorrow, another update!**

**Review guys? For the first time in a long time?**

**Yours,**

**~A.W.W**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's that update we were waiting for. I think it's been like 8 months. Heh. Sorry.**

**I highly suggest reading the last couple of chapters again to freshen up your memory. You don't have to read the whole thing again even if you don't remember it, but it would be a good idea too.**

**Once again I'm sorry for the wait, and Arin I'm sorry for ditching your story too.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I'm a bit out of practice.**

**Read on little birdies~**

* * *

**Max**

"You're really bad at this Max,"

Fang sat chuckling at me while I tried to put this damn puzzle together. I looked down.

Only two pieces were finished.

I'm going to finish this damn thing if it's the last thing I do.

"Shut up. I'll get this,"

He laughed again before going back to his book.

It was nice to have Fang this way, to know that he loved me back just as much as I did. Our companionship had a different magic to it now, and I couldn't have been happier.

He spoke up suddenly after a few minutes.

"Hey, Max?"

His voice had a questioning tone.

"Yeah?"

He looked at me silently for a second. I picked up another puzzle piece when he said;

"You said you've been in three fights. You never told me what the first one was."

His brows were knotted together in curiosity.

I froze.

Before I could stop it, my thoughts went back to that night.

* * *

_The streets were empty and the dim light of the streetlights made the vision hazy._

_Max was walking home alone, her heart racing with every step she took in the lonely night. She was scared but trying not to show it._

_She crossed through a shortcut, hoping to get home as quickly as possible when someone grabbed her from behind._

"_Hey there beautiful,"_

_The man's breath smelled foul with drugs and alcohol. His grip was strong on her waist and she struggled to get free._

"_Where you trying to go darling? I can give you everything you want right now," he whispered in her ear._

_Max tried screaming, and the man covered her mouth._

"_Oh, feisty," he sneered. Then he licked her cheek and with his other hand, felt her breasts._

"_I'm going to take you home girl. I'll fuck you so hard you'll be screaming for more. Baby we'll have a very fun night if you just come with me,"_

_A tear ran down her face._

_Mustering all her strength, she kicked him hard in between his legs. Feeling his arms loosen while he gasped in pain, she freed herself and began running._

_Her steps echoed as she ran down the street as fast as she could, screaming for help._

_Turning around, she saw the man chasing her, already recovered from the kick she gave him._

_Her heart beat faster, as she began panicking, taking a sudden turn off the road into grass to shake him off._

_Before long, the man caught up with her and grabbed her hair roughly._

"_You can't get away bitch. Don't even try." he growled. _

_Max kicked him again and turned around to fight him, knowing he was too fast._

_He looked at her confused, wondering why she had turned to face him._

_Before he could comprehend her actions, she through a back kick to his stomach, making him bend over as the breath went out of him._

_He staggered back a step before he came running toward her with his fist pulled back._

_Her body alert, she easily dodged him, and sent another kick to his back as he stumbled forward from missing his target._

"_You're going to get it now slut," he roared and grabbed her neck. His nails dugs in and he sent a punch to her gut._

_Her eyes shut and he began pounding her over and over before throwing her to the ground, her stomach throbbing in intense pain._

_He laughed maniacally._

"_We could have had a great night." _

_Max's eyes snapped open._

_Ignoring, the pain, she got back up and punched his chest, stopping his laughter immediately._

_Sending kick after kick, the man finally fell to the ground breathing heavily. To ensure that he didn't get back up, Max threw a rock at his head and knocked him unconscious._

_Then she felt the pain._

_Looking down at her stomach, she was it was bloody and swollen. He had to have hit her fifteen times._

_She dragged herself back to the street and began walking home slowly, each step painful and making her dizzy._

_Before long the pain became too much and she collapsed on the sidewalk._

* * *

"Max, why did you never tell me that?"

Fang was looking at me furiously.

"I don't know."

I looked away from him toward the window. It was a nice day out, the first in a while.

He sighed.

"What happened after that?" he asked gently.

"I woke up in the hospital. Police asked me what had happened and I told them about the man. They had found him and he eventually went to jail."

We were both quiet for a second. Then fang pulled me into his lap and buried my head into his shoulder.

"That's why you started training so hard wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry. There's not a single motherfucker in this world that can hurt you with me around. And I promise to be around."

I hugged him closer, believing every word he said.

* * *

**Sooooo,**

**You like?**

**Please please please review and let me know if I've gotten any better or worse and thank you for sticking with this story for so long. It means a lot to me that people are still hoping for a continuation in this story and in Twilight Wings even after such a long time. It touches my heart c:**

**Once again, Review!**

**Yours once more,**

**~A.W.W**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ohai :D**

**I'm not dead, don't worry.**

**I just had a sudden idea for the story so I thought about writing it.**

**Life's been hectic but you guys don't care about that now do you? You're just hungry for more chapters, crazy little readers.**

**This one's a short one, but it gets us back into the action of the whole story.**

**I think there's about 5 ish chapters left of the story before it is finished **

**Thank you, and I love you for continuing with this even though I never update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

**Max**

"Max, can you answer to me what he looks like?" Fang asked tentatively. His eyebrows were knitted together and he looked slightly pained. He didn't like that I had faced this.

I thought back, concentrating hard to that terrible night. An image came into my head of the man, his eyes glittering hungrily as he looked down at me, ferocity in his glare.

I quickly described him to Fang; his short, stocky figure, his dark nearly black hair and his muddy eyes.

"And a tattoo. He had a tattoo of a dragon running down his arm." I added as an afterthought.

Fang stiffened.

"Max…are you sure?" he asked slowly, fear tingeing his eyes.

I nodded, wondering what he was thinking of.

His eyes widened and he got up from the floor beside be, scattering the puzzle I was working on to pieces again.

"Hey!" I said, annoyed. He just continued to walk out of the room.

"I'll be back later Max. Be careful okay?"

I nodded, unsure what had put him into such a worried state.

I looked back down at my puzzle and frowned.

* * *

**Fang**

Getting out of the car, I ran over to the county jail and asked the man at the front desk about a certain inmate.

He gave me the answer I was desperately hoping he would not give me.

I ran back out.

_God damn it._

I paced up and down the empty street, tension tightening my muscles and sweat beading down my forehead. My worst nightmares had been answered.

I thought back to when Max told me about that fight. It just so happened that I knew the man that had attacked her. He had left to jail four years ago for assault and attempted rape.

His name was Dragon.

Well known for his brutality in the ring, Dragon was a feared name on the streets. Even more feared than my name, Shadow. No one wanted to come up against, because a hospital visit nearly always ensued. He was a king before he attacked Max.

And he was coming back.

His release was due for in a week, and knowing him, he would come back for Max.

To finish off what he had started, and what had got him into jail in the first place.

But he was someone I had no hope of winning against.

I fell to my knees on the ground.

But I would fight for Max. Even if it killed me. I wouldn't let him touch her.

* * *

**I feel like this is the first chapter that is mine. I can finally veer it in the direction I want to :D**

**But the action is baaaaack and I cannot wait to continue with this c:**

**I'm not going to promise you quick updates, because I barely have time anymore.**

**But this story, as I have said before, WILL be finished. Whether it take me a month or a year.**

**Yours,**

**~A.W.W**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey look I'm back! And in under a week!**

**!**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter blah blah **

**And review please. I have been missing the amazing reviews :c**

**BTW ICEMAN. Inbox me pls? **

**Once again review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Max**

I looked at Fang and saw a blank expression.

Something was wrong.

We were sitting outside at the same tree by the pond. He was engrossed in a book while I sat there trying to figure out what had happened. After he had disappeared yesterday, he had come back looking like someone just died. This wasn't like him, even though he had his random moods.

I decided to ask him what was up.

"Hey Fang?" I asked, scrutinizing his face.

"Hm?" He didn't even look up

"Is something wrong?"

His blank expression vanished for a second, leaving worry behind in its wake. He set the book down and took me in his arms, wrapping me in his embrace.

Well I certainly hadn't expected this.

He dropped his head to my shoulder and let out a breathy sigh. And then he was still.

I raised my hand to his hair and began stroking it to soothe him.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

He looked up at me with a fierce expression.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Just remember no matter what happens I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Fang, I think I have a damn right to know if it has something to do with me," I was angry. It was my life wasn't it? And based on what he was saying, if I was in danger I should have a right to know. It's not like I can't take care of myself.

"Seriously Max, don't worry about it," He was struggling to remain calm.

I got up angrily. "Fang how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not some kid! I can fight. I can take care of myself. Just tell me what the fuck is wrong."

He sighed again. What was with all this sighing?

"Remember that guy that attacked you?" He asked, a sad expression on his face.

I nodded, not sure where this was going.

"He's being released from jail."

My mouth fell open.

The guy that had haunted my dream for so many years was coming back.

My hands closed into fists.

"Well he doesn't know what's coming for him," I would get that bitch back if it was the last thing I did.

"Max no! I don't want you going anywhere near that guy. The only reason you got away last time was probably because he was drunk, but you don't stand a chance against him. He could kill you too easily."

I looked down at Fang's concerned face.

"Fine."

He let out a breath he was holding.

"Thank you. And I promise to protect you."

I knew he would but this was my fight. And I fully intended to bring that fucker down.

* * *

**There's that feisty Max. She was gone for a few chapters wasn't she.**

**By the way, the chapter numbers have been changed because I took some A/N chapters out ^-^**

**Anyways, review please?**

**Yours,**

**~A.W.W**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys :D**

**Sorry this update took a bit longer than the rest but I ran out of time. I hope you enjoy it, it's a sort of build up.**

**Read on little birdies~**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I owned any of this.**

* * *

**Max**

I stared down at my bed, wondering if I had everything I needed.

On top of the sheets was my black workout bag, rid of all its usual contents. Instead, I had thrown in anything I thought would possibly come in handy. A rope, a long dagger I had bought off a man, and my training gear. I looked at these things passively, preparing myself for what I had to do.

What was I about to do you ask?

I was going to kill him; the man that had tortured my dreams for years on end.

Dragon.

I knew it was a matter of time before he found me anyways, but I wanted to be the one coming for him. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I would bring him down if it was the last thing I did. He was my nightmare, and I had to face him to finally end the fear I've held for all these years; the fear that caused me to throw myself into fighting, to protect myself when I was barely able to years ago. I had to destroy my demons myself, and I was going to do it without anybody's help. Not even Fang's.

I scribbled a quick note to Fang, and put it on top of the copy of Romeo and Juliet he had left in my room. He would not doubt be back to pick it up. I just hoped he wouldn't be mad at me for going at this alone. But it was just something I had to do, and I didn't want him to get in the middle of it. He had said himself he wouldn't be able to fight Dragon; though it left little hope for me. But I had trained all these years for this day and hopefully it would pay off.

I slung the workout bag over one of my shoulders and walked to Angel and Nudge's room. They were still sleeping softly, and with a great pain in my heart I woke them up to say goodbye in case I never came back. But I would be fighting for them too. I would fight to come back to them.

"Nudge! Angel! Wake up sweetie," I said softly and roused them out of their beds.

"Max? What's wrong?" Nudge asked as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Angel took longer to get up, and when she did, she placed herself in my lap.

"I have to go for a while guys," I said hesitantly, "Don't worry about me. If Anne asks, just tell her that I went on a training trip alright?"

Nudge's mouth dropped open and she stared at me blankly, silent for the first time. Angel just nodded and buried herself deeper into my lap. My little fighter.

"Just come back alright?" she said quietly. I nodded and placed a kiss on top of her head. Then I went over to hug Nudge before disentangling myself from their gazes.

I looked over at them one more time before leaving out the door.

* * *

**Fang**

"Max?" I called. She hadn't been picking up her phone for hours. I knocked at her door before entering when I got no reply.

It was empty.

_She must have gone to train or something_ I thought, and shook the feeling of dread I had off.

I spotted my copy of Romeo and Juliet on her desk, and bent to pick it up, when I noticed a green sticky note stuck on the cover.

_Fang, _

The note fell out of my hand.

But I was out the door before it hit the ground.

* * *

**How was that? :D**

**A couple chapters left guyssss. I'm proud of where this is going.**

**Review review review :D! I promise to reply to every one of them ^-^ **

**I miss them :c**

**So review because I know you love me. Just tell me what you think or about your day. ANYTHING.**

**Yours,**

**~A.W.W**


	31. Chapter 31

**First, thank you to those who keep reviewing and are really faithful to this story. It makes me even happier to write this.**

**This is the moment you guys have been waiting for! I really hope you enjoy it, and that I got it right. **

***kisses***

**Read on~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Fang**

"Dave!" I screamed and ran toward my manager. He turned towards me in surprise.

"Yeah Fang?" he asked.

"Where the hell is Dragon? Didn't he come back yesterday?" I was anxious, my foot tapping to get an answer from him. My mind was reeling with worry for Max. This was typical of her; going off to fight alone without me. She should have known better.

"Fang I don't want you messing with this guy you know what he's like," Dave said worriedly.

"I don't give a damn Dave just tell me where the hell he is."

Dave apprehended me for a second. Then with a sigh, he relented, giving me directions to his workout space.

"Thank you," I said and ran back out of there.

* * *

**Max**

I stared down at the empty alley, the place I had learned Dragon most frequented. I stepped down slowly, looking for the door to the training room that I had seen him come out of so many years ago. It was almost too much for me; seeing the place that I had lost my innocence and marked the end of my childhood.

Finally, I saw the door outlined against the dark brick. It was barely visible in the dark, and I fumbled with the knob that stuck out of the wall, my resolve wavering for a moment. I sucked in my breath and opened the door.

It was a dark room, windowless with a stone interior. It radiated pain, from the punching bags that littered the floor to the chains and various weapons that hung on the walls. In the center of the room stood a man, pounding at a dummy, his hair gray and his body slightly underweight, as if he hadn't been fed well for a while. Underneath his plain t shirt, I could see the dragon tattoo.

He paused in his rhythmic pounding and his body stiffened, as if he sensed that I was in the room with him. Slowly, he turned around to look at me, and a look of confusion crossed his face as he saw a young girl standing there. Then recognition flickered across his features, and a smile grew on his face that made me sick to my stomach. He slowly turned to face me completely, and the grin grew wider as he took a step forward.

"I was coming to visit you soon anyways precious. Now tell me, why are you here?" he asked, a note of curiosity in his voice.

"I came to fight," I said but my voice betrayed the fear I had.

He threw back his head and let out a thunderous laugh. "You? Fight me?" He began laughing again and my anger boiled.

"Yes. I came to fight and I intend to win," I already had my gloves ready and my dagger hidden in a sheath. My palms were sweating from the anticipation of the fight. I wasn't ready for this.

"Well then. Let's dance," he snarled and he lunged at me.

I dodged his arms and he stumbled, clearly out of practice. He grimaced and spat.

"Just wait until I'm warmed up sweetie. Then we'll have some real fun," and he lunged at me again, this time with a spinning back kick that struck me in the middle of my chest. The breath rushed out of me but I stood my ground and pushed him away, throwing a kick to his chest. He blocked it easily and grabbed my leg while in midair, causing me to fail to the ground.

Keeping his hold on my leg, he came down next to me and twisted my foot. I yelped as pain shot up my leg.

"Aren't we in a compromising situation?" he snickered and bent down next to my ear, giving it a lick.

I growled and used my other leg to kick him away, flinging myself back onto my feet.

"Disgusting pig," I spat and he laughed again.

This time, I was the one who lunged at him with a front kick followed by a turning back kick. He moved back and came at me with punch aimed at my gut. I blocked in just in time, but before I could retaliate, he had kicked my side and I fell to the floor gasping in pain.

He grabbed me by the neck with two hands, and smashed his head against mine, causing me to see stars, before he dropped me back on the ground.

"Had enough yet princess?"

I staggered back to my feet and ignored the pain that was throbbing through my body. I shook my head.

"You wish,"

Using the speed I had against him, I dodged all of his kicks and punches and spun away from him before catching him with a kick to his back. He grunted but did not fall down. He whipped around to face me and lunged again, using his body weight to pin me to the ground. My strength was no match to his, and my body was trapped under his.

I looked up at his face and spat, which just made him angrier.

He caught hold of me and picked me off the ground, before throwing me into the wall. Pain clouded my vision has I felt my body slide into a heap on the ground.

"You're not as weak as you seemed, I have to admit," his voice held a note of admiration, "But you're far from a good match for me,"

I couldn't catch my breath, and my eyes were fighting to stay open. As he got closer, my heart hammered but my unresponsive body couldn't defend itself.

That's when the door flung open to reveal a figure in its frame, his face hidden in the shadows.

Dragon stopped a few feet from me and turned to see the intruder.

"Shadow," he muttered.

_Fang._

* * *

**Fight scene! I haven't written one of these in ages, and I'm not too good at them, so tell me whatcha think.**

**There's going to be two more chapters after this one, one being an epilogue.**

**So review and you get a snuggly virtual koala! And a hug from moi.**

**Review my little lovelies**

**Yours,**

**~A.W.W**


	32. Chapter 32

**Oh my god. First off, I love your faces for all those reviews. They made my Christmas break :D**

**Here it is guy. I almost finale of this amazing story started by Arin Blaire. I really hope I did it justice and that you guys approve.**

**Enjoy my wonderful readers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Fang**

Dragon turned away from Max and faced me, a look of intrigue on his face. I looked over at Max who was lying nearly unconscious by the wall. She gave me a small smile, fighting to keep her eyes open. I fought the urge to shake my head at her. She could be ridiculous at the worst times.

"You're a bit younger than I thought you would be," Dragon said, "But you're famous even behind bars. Nice to meet you Shadow," he smirked.

I said nothing and moved away from the door to come closer to them.

"You're as silent as they say," Dragon continued, "Seems like you're here for the girl, eh?" He chuckled. "Young love. Adorable but so easy to crush,"

I circled around him, trying to get him as far away from Max as I could.

"Let's see if you're as good as they say now shall we?" he snarled, and then attacked with his right fist aiming straight at my head. I side stepped him and brought my elbow down on his extended arm, causing him to stumble. He quickly recovered and threw a back kick at my side, and followed it with another turning back kick, aimed higher this time. I blocked each of these easily, and landed a punch into his ribs. I celebrated my victory only for a short moment though, because he caught me off guard with a kick to the knee. My legs buckled under me, and I felt a sharp pain on my back as he brought his elbow down on my spine.

I was right; he was a lot tougher to beat than most of my opponents now. His moves were rusty from the years of jail time, but his speed and his accuracy was still legendary. I sprang back to my feet before he could land another hit on my back, which was a sensitive spot.

I could feel the power of his hits in my back as we circled each other again and this time, I was the one that attacked first. I sent a hook punch toward his jaw and when he went to block that, I sent another uppercut into his chin.

His head jerked backward at the impact, and he growled, and sprang at me with even more force. It seemed like anytime I had an advantage on him, he would put more power into the fight.

Great he had an ego issue too.

As the fight progressed, I found it harder and harder to keep up with him; his movements were smoother, as if he was completely warmed up now.

He landed a punch to my stomach, and before I could recover, he had kicked me with such force that it knocked me to the ground.

My head slammed into the ground and he put a knee on my chest to keep me down.

"Not so tough are we now Shadow? Remember this; I'm back and I'll always be at the top."

The last thing I could think before he pulled back to punch me was,

_I'm sorry Max._

* * *

**Max**

Somewhere in the middle of Fang and Dragon's fight, I came back to consciousness. The pounding in my head was insane, and I could barely see four feet in front of me. I saw their figures circling each other, a blur of movement and heard the grunts of their hits.

Slowly, my vision and the ability to move my limbs came back to me, and that was when I heard a large thud on the ground.

I looked over and saw Fang pinned to the ground by Dragon. I tensed, and a shot of fear coursed through me. If Fang couldn't save win against Dragon, we were both screwed. I struggled for ideas to get us out of this mess that I had dragged us into.

_The dagger._

I reached into the hidden sheath on my thigh and pulled the dagger out, before quietly getting up. My hands shook as I came closer to where the two were. I gripped the dagger tightly as I silently moved to the back of Dragon.

He was talking to Fang, and just as he pulled his fist back to strike Fang, I raised the dagger up and buried it in Dragon's back.

His body gave a small jerk, and he turned toward me wide-eyed, before dropping to the ground, unmoving.

I stood there for a moment, frozen with the weight of what I had just done.

Fang's groan of pain snapped me out of it, and I dropped the dagger where it clattered to the floor. I rushed to his side and gathered his slightly bloody head onto my lap.

His eyes flickered open and he gasped.

"You're an idiot sometimes," He muttered. I let out a shaky laugh, glad to see he was fine, and hugged him to my chest.

He looked over to where Dragon lay on the floor and shook his head.

"I think you just saved my life though Max," he said graciously.

"You wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for me in the first place," I chuckled.

He thought about it for a moment, "That's very true,"

I fought the urge to smack him, considering his current condition.

He just laughed again and lifted an arm to bring my face down to his.

"I love you Max. Don't do something stupid like that again," he begged.

"No promises," I muttered and brought my lips to his.

* * *

**I'm so happy with how that turned out. Exactly how I had wanted :D**

**That was it guys. I'll have to think of something for an epilogue, or I could just leave it at this. I think I'll have the epilogue though.**

**It was amazing having you guys, and I'm really glad that I decided to take over this story, even though I took forever to update. I have a feeling of accomplishment now. **

**But I won't lie; I have tears in my eyes because it's ending. I'm definitely going to miss it, and I'm going to miss you guys too.**

**Meet you at the epilogue!**

**Review review review!**

**~A.W.W**


	33. Chapter 33

**First off; I want to just say thank you to Arin Blaire for starting off this story in the most amazing way possible. Anything I had written couldn't have been half as good without her inspiration, and I want to thank her again for letting me take over this story. It was my honor and my deep pleasure. And I can almost say it feels like my own story, and I'm just as attached to it, if not more, as my other stories. This will also be the first story of this length that I have finished so it means a lot to me. Even though it took me like a year :D Heh. Whoops.**

**Also thank you to my readers and reviewers who have given me so much support and made me laugh every once in a while. I can honestly say that I've improved my writing just to satisfy you guys more. I've come out of this story a much better writer, and I almost cringe every time I read Twilight Wings again, because I know I could have done such a better job with that story. It still will be finished but I'm not half as proud of it as I am with the chapters I've written here. They just seem much more coherently written, and the plot had a clearer definition to it.**

**Enough with the long gushy A/N, on to the chapter!**

**Alright so here it is; the epilogue!**

**I really had no idea what I was going to do with this until an idea popped into my head literally this morning. I'm pretty sure none of you were expecting this so enjoy and I hope you like how I decided to close it up :D I don't know why but this just feels right.**

**Enjoy my pretties :3**

**Disclaimer: For one final time, I own nothing. Everything belongs to James Patterson.**

* * *

**Fang**

I looked down at Max's head on my lap and smiled. She was snoring lightly, the wind playing in her hair as the midday sun transformed her features into gold tones. We had fallen into a steady rhythm, enjoying each other without worries.

Life had turned itself around these last few days, into something unimaginably good. The girl that was lying on me right now had pulled me out of the darkness that had once been my life and changed it into something that I enjoyed every second of.

I stroked her hair absentmindedly, enjoying the peace and calm of the day as we lay down in the grass.

That was until, my phone rang.

Max was startled awake, and I shot her a quick, apologetic smile before answering. It was Dave.

"Don't worry Fang, I got everything cleared up. Max shouldn't have any problems from the police about Dragon."

I gave him a sincere thank you before he continued. Max was worried out of her mind about the consequences of her killing Dragon, but I relied on Dave to smooth things over for us. He pushed me much too hard but he was more than reliable at times.

"I don't know if she's ready for this, Fang, but I'll take your word for it. I have your first fight scheduled." He still seemed skeptical of my decision.

I sighed.

"I know she is."

"Alright then. See you in the ring,"

I shut the phone with a slight grimace.

"What happened?" Max asked.

I looked over at her and smirked.

"Our first fight's scheduled," I muttered.

A look of confusion crossed her face for a brief moment. Then she realized what I meant and she gasped.

"Oh," she mumbled.

I chuckled and pulled her back into my arms.

* * *

We faced the outside of the arena, both of us reluctant to go inside.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She tried to hide her worry from her face, but I could sense it in the shaking of her hand where it held mine.

I took her shoulders in my hands and turned her to face me.

"Listen to me Max. You can back out at any time."

She shook her head, and she looked angry.

"Don't you ever think that mister. I told you I was going to do this and I intend to stick through it, whether you like it or not." She gave a small "hmph" and turned back towards the door.

Stubborn old Max.

I shook my head at her and took hold of her hand again. Then I opened the door.

The crowd was ablaze. Everyone was going crazy for the return of Shadow; but this time, he wasn't alone.

I looked over at Max as we entered into the arena and gave her a small smile. She had begged me to let her join me in the ring, something that I had not particularly felt comfortable with. But she had trained enough and was ready for this, which was the only reason I had agreed, although a small part of me was glad that I would be stepping back into my dark world with her.

Together, we turned and faced the noisy crowd. Two words could be heard chanted over and over again.

"_Shadow and Blade!"_

The news about Max's defeat over Dragon had spread quickly and they had given her the name Blade as an honor for her defeat of was fitting; and I was proud to have her at my side Her reputation was already menacing; no one could believe that someone like her could have defeated someone like Dragon. . Everyone looked at her in awe and she had a shy look on her face, not used to all the attention.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You'll do fine. You were born a fighter Max. And I'm here to protect you,"

She nodded slowly and gave me a smile before pecking my cheek. The crowd roared even louder when she did that.

A fierce look took over her face and she readied herself. I had full confidence in her abilities and I knew she would be amazing.

"Lets show them what we've got shall we?" she said, a grin on her face.

I smiled back at her.

We stepped onto the ring as a team; an undefeatable team that had rapidly become the most known phenomenon in street fighting, and the most feared.

Shadow and Blade.

* * *

**The Love of Fighting and Fighters.**

**I really hope I got that right. I had trouble writing that though I have no clue why. I thought it was only right if they ended up together as fighters. It was what they are and what they were born to do, and I am perfectly happy with this ending.**

**But I am proud to say, that this story is now complete. It was great writing it and I am thankful that I had this story, and all of you readers.**

**Once again, it was a great ride. **

**But for now, I must go. **

**Review one last time?**

**Yours always,**

**~A.W.W**


End file.
